Homeless Love
by BooksLover2000
Summary: Follow the journey of Beatrice (Tris) Prior, who is homeless and is a possible orphan at the age of 15. She meets Tobias, the son of Marcus Eaton who kicked her out of her house, realising that he is in fact NOTHING like his father! She discovers love and her journey is a rocky road, encountering confusion, grief, pain and sorrow!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my fanfiction so it may be a bit rubbish! I wanna give some credit to BonnieSilver888 for helping me! Thanks xo**

**Tris's POV:**

I woke up from my deep slumber when I heard a commotion not far from me. I turned my head to discover that people were auctioning off my personal belongings. Yes, I live on the streets(in case you were wondering). Oh wait, I forgot. My name is Beatrice Prior but call me Tris. I may be an orphan, I may not be... You see, my parents. Natalie and Andrew and my older twin brother were involved in a car collision but the thing is... their bodies weren't found! Because of this misfortune, Marcus Eaton, a rich stuck up businessman took away my home, this left me broken-hearted especially when I thought he and my dad were best mates!(Emphasis on the "were")

I sighed as they auctioned off my old blanket. I would never forgive 'Uncle' Marcus for taking away my home.

I caught the eye of a blue-eyed young man sitting down beside his father. His name was Tobias. He was very anti-social, but I had caught him looking at me often. Then the last thing was auctioned off, and the Eaton's went into my home and shut my door, and I could imagine Tobias entering Caleb's room and shutting the door, and Marcus taking over my parents' bed... I blinked back tears and went back into the deserted yard to sleep before the gang came.

"The gang" was a group of kids, headed up by Eric, who beat up on homeless people. I tried to retire before they came, but lately they had come at any time. They paid me special attention as "the new homie", attention I wish I didn't have.

I sighed again and went to sleep... only to be prodded awake by a baseball bat at 2am.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tris POV:

"Ugh... what do you want, Eric?" I groaned, sitting up.  
>"I want you, dummy." Eric growled. "Now get up."<p>

I got up, grumbling, and faced Eric's gang. "Just leave me alone." I pleaded. "It's 2 am."  
>"So?" He growled. "It's time for your welcome ceremony. It goes on all week, remember?"<br>I did in fact remember. I was kicked out of the house on Monday, and it was Friday now. Eric's gang always "welcomed new homies".

He swung the bat. I ducked just in time, but two from his group lunged and held me fast as he beat my shins.  
>Then the bat was wrenched from his hands and swung to his shoulders. Eric collapsed.<br>A familiar boy wielded the bat and snarled. "Get away from her!" He said quietly, like a snake about to strike. The group turned tail and ran.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked, dropping the bat.<br>"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." I lied.  
>He extended a hand, and I took it. I tried to remember where I'd seen those blue eyes before. "Do I know you?" My curiosity got the better of me.<br>"Yeah, it's me, Tobias?" He replied.  
>I was mesmerised by his stunning blue eyes that it took me a moment to process his answer so when I remembered who he was, my anger took over.<br>"Tobias Eaton?" I could hear the venom when I said the last word.  
>"Look, I'm nothing like my father, OK? If I was, I'd left you with them lot, yeah?" Tobias snapped.<br>"I-I-I'm sorry... It's just that your father and my father were best mates and ever since my dad died, yours hasn't been so sympathetic..." I confessed even though this is my first conversation with Tobias!  
>"Yeah, I know... I hate him for doing that, in fact, I tried to get him to let you stay but his stupidity took control..."<p>

"Okay..." I said slowly. "You just remind me of him... but no matter. Also, why are you around at 2 am?"

Tobias looked down. "I take walks around his property sometimes."  
>"At 2 am?" I asked.<br>"Yeah." he said uncomfortably. "Why are you gripping my hand?"  
>I let go of his hand. "I forgot I was holding - I meant, I forgot... heck. I forgot I was holding it." I said lamely.<br>His eyes searched mine, then he shrugged. "Okay then. "We can't go to my place... how about I take you to eat somewhere?"  
>I gasped. "Why would the son of a rich businessman take a homeless girl out to eat? And why are you so nice to me anyway? You could have just walked on by."<br>He looked at me as if it was obvious. "Because you're beautiful." He said matter-of-factly. "Now, come on. I need to take you to the Pit."  
>"The what?" I asked.<br>"You'll see." He replied and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the direction of Restaurant Park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Four POV:**

I was intrigued when Tris was confused about the Pit, I mean EVERYONE knows about it, haha. She's so beautiful and her hand fits perfectly in mine or you could say that my hand engulfs hers. Wait, what am I saying? I barely know her. Oh no, I don't even know her name! Marcus barely says it. "What's your name?" I ask as we near our destination.

"Haha, it took you that long to figure out that you didn't ask." She replies.

Before I shoot out a comeback, she said, "Beatrice but call me Tris."

So, Tris, you don't have any relatives? Anyone you can go to? It breaks my heart that you're sleeping on the ground while Peter and his rent-a-homies are lurking in the shadows."  
>"Oh, so you do have a heart! I never knew that!" She smirks. I roll my eyes. "And no, I don't… They're either deceased, living on the other side of the world or not in contact with my… f-family."<br>"That must be tough" I comment. We reach the Pit and Tris sighs with relief.  
>"OMIGOD, I'm starving… You ARE paying, right?"<br>"No, everything's free(!) Of course I am." I say with a small smile.

**Tris POV:**

Wow, he cares? He's so handsome and his eyes are stunning even in the dark… Am I going crazy?  
>Tobias orders burger and chips with a slice of cake along with a glass of Coke. I devour everything and gulp down the Coke in one go.<br>"Wooow, you were serious! You're like an animal!" Tobias remarks with a chuckle.  
>I roll my eyes and resist a small smile. "So Tobias, what were you really doing at 2am in the morning?"<br>"Don't call me Tobias in public, call me Four and I'm sure that's none of your business." He replies in a low voice. I flinch at this, wondering why the sudden change.  
>We sit in awkward silence for a while but Tob-Four breaks it. "You finished?" I nod, not trusting my voice and blink back tears.<br>"Let's get out of here then." We get up and I follow silently whle tears stream down. I sense him turning so I wipe the tears off quickly. "You were crying." Tobias said instantly.  
>I stared at him. "How did you know?"<br>"It was a guess... I didn't really know until you told me." He said matter-of-factly.  
>"Darn." I said.<br>"So why were you crying?" Tobias asked.  
>"You got tough all of a sudden." I said. "Right after you called me beautiful." I added in a small voice.<br>"Sorry... there are personal problems that I don't feel comfortable talking about." He said.  
>His eyes caught a girl coming across the street. "HIDE!" He hissed. We hid in an alley.<br>The girl walked past. "What was that about?" I asked him as we came out of hiding.  
>"Girls m*** me." Tobias said grimly. "They think I'm hot."<br>"Don't always think they're wrong." I said before I thought. "Wait, I meant..."

**Four POV:**

Did she just call me hot? Or did she not?  
>"Wait, I meant that... oh, dash it all." she ended. "Why am I even trying? He'd never be attracted to me." She muttered to herself.<br>Yep, she just called me hot. But for some reason, I didn't mind at all. I mean, she was pretty, and a real pretty girl calling me hot? Fine with me. Those other girls weren't pretty like Tris.  
>Wait, why was I calling Tris pretty? What was wrong with me?<br>"Well, this is my stop." She stopped in front of a deserted yard. I shook my head.  
>"No." I said. "You're not staying here."<br>"Huh?"  
>"I'm going to pay for you to stay at the Pit's hotel. No protesting, I've made up my mind."<p>

**Tris POV:**

I can't believe it! He dished out $400 dollars from his pocket and gave them all to me so I could stay as long as I wanted.  
>"Oh, thank you!" I hugged him.<br>He seemed tense at first, but then he melted into my embrace. "I belong here." I thought. "In his arms."  
>He led me to the Pit's hotel, then went back to the house. I waved, and went in.<p>

As I went to bed, I was wondering why the heck Tobias was up at 2 am... and why in the world he'd bother himself about me.

**A/N: I can't guarantee that I'll update everyday but I'll try my best! Most of the credits go to B****_onnieSilver888_**** like I said before! Check out her stories as well, they're epic! Thanks ****_mandm12345_**** for the review and for the others who followed or 'favourited'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay before you skip this, thank you to those who reviewed like KittieKat121, mandm12345, Guest and Dauntlesslover02! **

**Chapter ****Four**

**Tris's POV:**

The next day, there was a package waiting for me. I picked it up. It was a computer from Tobias. I browsed through the internet, and there was his email, right there on a word tab that was pulled up. I logged onto my email and emailed the email. I immediately got a response.**  
><strong>

"Hey!" The email read. "You must be Tris! My name is Christina, Chris for short. Four told me that you'd be emailing me soon."  
>I emailed her back wondering why she didn't call him Tobias. This time it took an hour for her to respond. I spent the hour watching Tom and Jerry on the TV - because there was a tv in the hotel room!<p>

"I'm coming over." the email read. "Get ready." As soon as I was done, there was a knock on the door. A dark-skinned girl about my height waltzed in and looked over the place. "Okay." She approved. "This is good. The curtains go with the color of the walls. The TV is in the right place, but you have a bad, baaad outfit." She looked at me, studying my appearance. "You need to look good."

"I'm assuming you're Chris?" I asked.  
>"Isn't that obvious?" She returned. "Yes, I'm Chris, you must be Tris. Isn't that cool how our names go together? Now, do you want to look bad or pretty?"<br>"Pretty." I said instantly.  
>"Okay." She said and handed me an outfit from her bag. "Try this on."<br>I went into the bathroom. When I came out, she fixed my hair into... I don't even know and I don't care. She tried style after style, and I just surfed the channels on the TV.  
>"Great!" She pronounced. "Go look in the mirror. You are perfect... somewhat."<br>When I looked into the mirror, I barely recognized myself. "Gosh." I heard myself saying.  
>"Oh, that's nothing without a little makeup." She said.<p>

"Now, Four is coming over at four o'clock this afternoon, and I want you to look splendid because he likes you."  
>"He does not!" I said.<br>"He does too!"  
>"Does not!"<br>"Does too!"  
>"Fine." I relented, smiling inwardly. She put a little bit of makeup on me, and just after she finished, there was a knock.<p>

When Tobias/Four came in, Christina smirked at the blush on my cheeks - and it wasn't the makeup - and Tobias's jaw dropped a bit. "Gosh, Tris. You look... gosh. It looks like you got a Christina makeover." He muttered.

"Nice save, dumbass." I heard Chris whisper to him. I chuckled.

"It was torture". I mumble, looking at the ground. I look up, hearing a muffled sound and see Four trembling, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! I heard that! Well, I'm off and I'll see you soon!" Chris said while winking and giving me a look that said 'I wanna know everything.'

**Four POV:**

After Christina left, finally, I let my eyes skim over her appearance and couldn't help thinking 'Dayum, you looks fine.. wish you were mine.' I motioned towards the door and she strode out of the door gracefully with me on her flanks.  
>"So where's our destination?" She murmurs with a smile playing on her lips when I was alongside her, resisting the urge to snake my arm around her waist.<br>"Ah, ah, ah! No telling or it won't be a surprise!" I smirk.

**TIME LAPSE**

**Four's POV:**

She checks out and I lead her to my Audi, she gasps. "What?"

"Nothing!" is all I get. I look at her confusingly and see she's trying to resist tearing up.  
>"C'mon, what's up?" I ask after a while, feeling uncomfortable in the silence.<br>We're currently driving towards our destination when she speaks up.  
>"My parents had a car like this… The one involved in the crash…" This was barely audible and I turn to see silent tears.<br>"Hey, it's okay!" I say softly while brushing the tears off her cheek.  
>"Hey, you're gonna ruin my makeover! Hands off!" She shrieks while smacking my hand away. I chuckle.<br>"So Christina's already consumed your soul then." She snorts. We both sit in comfortable silence.

"We have arrived." She takes in the beautiful sight I like to call the Wonder Lake… It's called that because wonders happen here and I'm hoping one will happen.  
>"It's mesmerising, Tobias! How did you find it?" She breathes.<br>"It's very secret. My friends showed me this place a while back, I love to come here." Smiling at the fact she called me Tobias.

**TIME LAPSE**

**Tris's POV:**

"Wow, the lake was amazing! Me and Four had a great time, like it was just mind-blowing, ha. He's really romantic and sweet… He gave me a small peck on the cheek, dropping me off" I smile at the memory of this.

"Hold up, do you like him?!" Christina gets into interrogation mode from the looks of it.  
>I blush fiercely at this… "U-u-uh, m-maybe?" Mentally face-palming my because I don't stutter!<br>"Did you wanna kiss on the lips? Or French kissing?"  
>"Why all the sudden questions?" I complain, blushing even harder<br>"EEEEEEEK!"  
>"Shut up..."<br>"AHHHH!"  
>"Seriously, quieten down!"<br>"OMIGOSH!"  
>I glare at her.<br>"Sorry… but it's so cute! We are going shopping." Chris says in a low voice that even I can't argue with.

So after shopping through several stores that I can't even remember and didn't know existed, but after we got to the hotel room, Christina dialed a number in her phone and gave it to me. It beeped. "What?" I asked her. "Talk to him." She responded.

"Talk to who?" I asked, dreading the answer.  
>"You know who." She implored.<p>

"I'm not talking to Voldemort." I delayed.  
>"Talk. To him." She ordered firmly. Tobias answered. We talked.<br>After he left, I nudged Chris. "It wasn't so bad after all... I mean, it's not often that I get to talk to cute guys on the phone.  
>"Yeah." Chris coughed. "You might want to hang up." I stared in dismay at the phone and hung up. I fell back on the bed. "He knows I like him! My life is over."<br>Chris laughed. "Don't worry. He likes you too."  
>I glared daggers at her. "I am NOT going through this again."<br>Chris looked around the hotel room. "Can I stay here overnight? My brothers are over at Tobias's house since his dad is gone for the weekend and the house is empty."  
>"What about your parents?" I asked slowly.<br>"They divorced." Chris said softly. "It's just me and my brothers, Zeke and Uriah. But come on, cheer up. I bought some Dauntless Cake!"  
>So we ate Dauntless Cake and didn't get to sleep until 3am.<p>

**A/N: Please please, more reviews! ****_Oh yeah_, here's a little 'hint' about the next chapter! It will be when Christina and Four introduces Tris to Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn at his house, they play Candor or Dauntless. This is where Tris gets her first kiss! (Using the idea of Dauntlesslover02, hehe). **Who should we assign as Lynn's boyfriend? I feel bad for her... Any ideas?** **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris's POV: **

I woke up at 9am, recounting the night before and smiled when I remembered Chris stayed over. Chris was up and ready by the time I got out of bed. The adrenaline of her... Anyways, she announced that I'd meet her brothers, her boyfriend, her brothers' girlfriends and one of the girls' sister at Four's house. I made a mental note to ask Tobias why everyone didn't know his name.

Chris finished experimenting on me at half 10, my face full of natural beauty makeup and blood red lipstick, I wore a black vest with a silky see through beige top with black leggings and high waisted white denim shorts with my Nike Blazers Tobias sent to me, I asked why I wore layers and she explained that we'll possibly be playing Candor or Dauntless because her brothers were going to be there, we headed to Tobias' house in her BMW while Chris familiarised me with the rules of Candor or Dauntless. We arrived at Four's house by 11 and I was already nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you two get to kiss!" She giggled while grinning evilly.

"What the...? Sometimes I wonder if you're sane..." I comment while rolling my eyes and releasing a small smile.

"I love you too!" She breathed and she couldn't stop laughing.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Tobias says. I swivel round from staring at Chris to see Tobias standing in his doorway.

"None of your beeswax, babes(!)" I smirk. Chris stops giggling abruptly, widens her eyes in surprise then bursts into another round of laughter while Tobias raises his eyebrows confusingly.

"O...kay then?" He mutters, motioning for us to come on. I smile smugly before looking at 6 pairs of eyes.

I immediately know who Zeke and Uriah are from the descriptions Chris gave to me and murmur a hello to them while they holler back at me a 'Hey Tris! Nice to meet you.' I was surprised at their excitement. I mumble a 'hey, how do you live with Chris?', receiving a glare from Chris and a chuckle from Will. I realised which was Marlene and Shauna because of the way they acted around Zeke and Uriah and knew who Lynn was, as she was hanging around shyly behind them with her boyfriend, Richard.

We sit in a messy circle on the floor of Tobias's living room and I have the pleasure to be sandwiched between him and Christina and Zeke has the honours of commencing the game as he suggested it.

"Four, C or D?" Zeke murmurs, laughing maniacally. Four shoots a "D".

"Ok, I dare you to tell us your real name!" I glance at Four, raising my eyebrows slightly but I knew he saw me. He pulls off his shirt and I mentally widen my eyes at his 8 packs but outwardly, I chuckle quietly.

"Uriah, C or D?" Four yells.

"Dude! You KNOW I am not a PANSYCAKE so D!" Uriah shrieks back. 'Pansycake?' I mouth to Christina while Marlene punches Uriah on the arm.

'Don't worry.' Christina mouths back.

"I dare you to sing Wiggle while twerking in Marlene's face." I'm taken aback, I never knew Four would do this!

"You're on, dude!"

3 minutes later, we're all rolling on the floor laughing at Uriah's performance.

"Chrissypoo! C or D?"

"C!" Chris shoots out.

"Pansy-" Marlene covers Uriah's mouth, while glaring at him. He shrugs sheepishly.

"Ok, have you and Will done it?" Chris surprisingly takes off her shirt, revealing her red lacy push up bra.

"Tris, C or D?"

"Urrr, D, I guess?" I mentally hope that it won't be a difficult one. But of course, I spoke too soon.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Four in his room, hehe..." My eyes narrow and Four reddens. Cheers are heard from everyone while Four leads me to his room.

"Ur, I'm cool if you don't wanna do it." I mumble while Tobias sets the timer.

"Who said I don't wanna do it and I heard your comment about talking to cute guys." He smirks. I redden from embarrassment.

"Oh crap, I hoped-" I'm cut by the soft, plush lips that belongs to Tobias. We pull away for air after 2 minutes. "Wow" is all I can breathe out. Tobias laughs at this and leans in to kiss me again, moving one of his hands to the front of my body, snaking it under my vest leaving the other on my butt while I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

**TIME LAPSE **

"WHOOOP!" is all Zeke can get out while everyone else grins like a madman. Lipstick was on Four's mouth and my top was slightly crooked. I catch Chris's eye and she winks at me, I smile back, indicating that the details will be revealed in privacy.

**Four's POV: **

The game went on for a bit more, the detail were a bit fuzzy. I could still feel Tris's body on my lap, and my breath hitched just thinking about it.

"Four." Zeke said. "FOUR! Why are you blushing?"  
>I forced the color down. "I choose Dare."<br>Fortunately, I never had the chance to do the dare. Unfortunately, it was because my father was home. I could hear his limo pulling into the garage.

"Guys, my dad's home. He's going to be super mad if he sees this party, so scram!" I hissed. They ran out of the back door, taking all of their stuff with them. I straightened the couch and sat on it, waiting for dad.

"Who were all of those people?" He roared, dropping his suitcase at the door.

"You know, I knew that as soon as I left you'd do something that would spoil our reputation!"

"No, no dad I didn't..." I said, shrinking back into a corner like a scared little kid.

"Don't make little excuses!" He drew back his belt. "I'm trying to make you better, Tobias." He spat and swung. I cringed as the belt re-opened scars.

When he was done - it seemed like forever - he drew back. "Get out of my sight." He hissed at me. I fled.

I didn't know where I was going, but the next thing I knew, I was banging on Tris's door. She opened it and her eyes widened and the blood going down my back. She silently brought me in and cared for my wounds. Chris just sat on the bed, wide-eyed like a doe.

"Four?" Chris whispered.

"WHAT?! I snapped, immediately regretting my tone.

"U-Uh, never mind..." Chris mumbled terrified.

"Who did this to you?" Tris voiced her thoughts softly.

"M-M-Marcus..." I hesitantly replied.

"Marcus Eaton? He's your father? So you're... Tobias?" Chris was shocked.

"Yeah, he is..." Tris murmured. Chris was even more surprised that Tris knew my name.

"Let's get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll go on the couch." Chris muttered. Tris led me to her room silently. I collapsed on her bed while she changed in the bathroom. She cautiously laid next to me, careful not to jostle the bed. We faced each other, I got lost in her eyes and she stroked my cheek.

"Why?" She spoke, knowing that I understand.

"He blames me for my mother's death." I tense up immediately at the thought.

"Relax...I'm here." She kisses me passionately but gently and demands me to sleep. Before I become dead to the world, I hear her start to hum and getting up to go to Chris.

The nightmare that followed was not what I anticipated.

**A/N: 2nd update in a day? Yayy! Again, most of the credits go to BonnieSilver888. I wanna thank Dauntlesslover02 for her idea of Tris and Four kissing in his room which inspired me to do the famous 'Candor or Dauntless' hehe! I know people are reading but they ain't reviewing! Constructive criticism please or any ideas for the next chapter? Please tell me if the chapters are hard to read or anything! Peace! Till later, BooksLover2000.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aight! This chapter may be short but please bear with me! Just been notified that I'm switching between past and present tense, apologies for that, I beg for your forgiveness. I'll try my best to stay completely in the past tense! Okay, off you go!**

**Tris's POV: **

Mine and Chris's head snapped up at the sound of Tobias's blood-curdling scream. We ran from the living room to my room and saw him thrashing all over the place on the bed, his face was streaked with tears and sweat, I dashed to his side attempting to console him as Chris held him fast, (for a small girl, she's pretty tough). After 2 long minutes, he finally calmed down and opened his eyes to the sight of me and Chris staring down at him.

"W-What?" He stuttered, glancing around the room anxiously and breathing heavily.

"You were having a nightmare, Tobias…" Me and Chris spoke softly in unison.

"Oh my god… I thought it was real…" He whispered.

"Here, take the money from my jacket and buy some clothes for Tobias while I look after him." I ordered Chris. She left instantly.

"What happened?" I questioned with a look of concern, leading him to the couch.

"Well, he was beating me, you found me and tried to stop him but he knocked you unconscious and I tried to defend you but instead, he started torturing me a-an-and-"

"Shhh, it's ok…" I breathed, surprised at this side of him.

We sat together in the living room and I was hugging him while he released the waterfall of tears. Chris returned with 3 shopping bags because it was evident that Tobias was going to stay for a while. I suggested that he take a shower and he reluctantly obeyed. Me and Chris racked our brains for solutions of this situation.

"Wow… Marcus must have been tough on him…" Chris squeaked.

"Yeah, it's been 16 years… His mum died giving birth."

**Chris's POV:**

I was shocked. I'm speechless. I mean, who does that? So if your wife dies during childbirth, of course the best thing to do is blame your child for it! Poor Tobes…

**Four's POV:**

I scared the hell out of myself and the girls, well if they were scared to death, they sure didn't show it… I dress up slowly thinking but a familiar, angelic voice pulls me out of my reverie, I spin on my heels and spot Tris leaning on the door frame, smiling sadly.

"Honey, it's fine! You did scare us but we're to help… C'mon, we're going to Chris's house in 10 after we've dressed, everyone's meeting there."

**TIME LAPSE**

**Uriah's POV:** Damn… I've been friends with Four-Tobias since we were in diapers and I never even realised that the guy was being beaten to a pulp!

**Zeke's POV:** I'm gonna hunt this dude down and kill him! Nobody touches my bro.

**Will's POV:** Da fuq?

**Marlene's POV:** The poor guy…

**Shauna's POV:** No comment.

**Lynn's POV:** Utterly lost for words.

**Richard's POV:** The guy's suffered enough!

**Tobias's POV:**

I squirmed uncomfortably under everyone's intense but genlt and concerned gazes. Fortunately, Tris sensed this and speaks up.

"Hey, guys." She started. "There are a whole bunch of fruit bars in the kitchen freezer... how about you go in there and take an extra long time to eat them?" Everyone else, catching the hint, almost tripped over themselves running to the kitchen.

**Tris's POV:**

Tobias relaxed once it was just me and him. I climbed on his lap and ran my fingers over his back. "They're healing nicely."

He smiled weakly. "I'm glad of it."

"Tobias, why didn't you tell any of us?" I burst out, unable to keep the question in anymore. "You do know you could've trusted us?!"  
>"I do." He looked down. "I just couldn't. You guys could have hated me or something! Or..." I shut him up with a kiss.<br>"Mr Hot guy, I could never hate you." I laughed once we broke apart.

"Really?" His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Not even if I did this?"

He pushed me off his lap, causing me to have my back to the floor, and then proceeded to sit on my legs. I tried to get him off me, but only succeeded to make him fall on top of me.  
>"Ow." We both complained. He rolled off of me.<p>

"Still don't hate you." I grinned.  
>"Well, I guess you can hate no one other than Marcus." He said seriously.<p>

"Believe me, Tobias," I said. "We all hate Marcus. Maybe he hates himself. But I wish I had my parents." The others chose this moment to come back in the room.

"So, what do we do with Marcus?" Richard asked.

"I have an idea." Tobias said. "But first, we need to find Tris's father, a once-powerful lawyer, and her mother, his accomplice."  
>I stared at him. "What?"<br>"Trust me." He said. "If my plan works, Marcus is dead meat."

**A/N: HINT HINT! You guys have got a while to review what you think will happen*laughing maniacally*. So... does Tobias know the location of her family? Who knows?:D. Please read some fanfictions from BonnieSilver888 as she's the one who inspired me to write a story! Till later, BooksLover2000 xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias's POV: **

Everyone stared at Tris confusingly as she walked out of the room, silent tears rolling down her face. "What's up with her?" Uriah muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. I sighed.

"Well, her parents and twin brother, Caleb, supposedly died in a car crash but mysteriously, their bodies weren't there. Because of this, my..._father_... kicked her out of her house and she was forced to live on the streets for five days, facing the wrath of Peter and his goons before I summoned up the courage to provide for her."

The silence was deafening as everyone took a moment to process this new information. Zeke broke the silence first. "So where has she been living the whole time, dude?"

"In a hotel..." Christina breathed sadly. "I can't believe it! She didn't tell me! I thought it was because she was... I don't even know..."

Marlene wiped tears off of her face. "How mean of your father!" She sniffled. "That poor girl!"  
>"Caleb." Uriah said, his eyebrows furrowing, everyone stared at him. "Caleb... Caleb Prior... ooh!" He said suddenly, his eyes brightening. "I might know where they are!"<p>

**Tris's POV:**

I ran across the street. I didn't know where I was until I turned right on Divergent Street and stopped in front of my house. I could hear music blasting from within, and I winced as my ears popped. I went around to the old storage room in the backyard to go into the basement.

There was something that Caleb had left for me when I went to college - I sighed bitterly. College was only a dream now. I snuck through the basement until I found the trapdoor and snuck into my bedroom closet. I turned to a silver-painted chest and opened it. I grabbed a necklace and a package and threw them into the passageway, getting ready to jump in myself.

When I heard the closet door opening, I closed the trapdoor and hid in a pile of coats.

"Well, well, Beatrice Prior." said Marcus. "How rude of you to break into my home." I stayed silent, scrunching my eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't find me but I spoke too soon… I felt the coats being pulled off and I opened my eyes, my gaze being met by Marcus's gaze.

"Get up!" He demanded harshly. I hesitantly obeyed, dreading what would come next when I caught a silver glint out from the corner of my eye. What happened next was so unexpected. A hard object hit my back, causing me to shriek in pain and falling forward, flat on my face. The hit came again and I was bleeding. "Now, leave… and don't EVER come here again."

I went through the way I came in, pausing to pick up the things I wanted to retrieve and ran all the way home-well, to my hotel room. I managed to clean up before Tobias and Chris returned.

"Oh, Tris, there you are! We have the most amazing news!" Chris squealed.

"We know where your parents are!" Four exclaimed.

"That's cool, guys," wait-what? "hooold up, reverse the car, whaddya say?" I questioned.

"We found your parents and Caleb! Uriah overheard someone talking to Marcus about them and found out where they were! They're at the government place, being held in cells, for some unknown reason! The accident was planned…" Four wavered at the end.

"You serious? OMIGOSH!" I jumped up and down in excitement then stopped myself because of my back but managed to cover it up by blaming Chris. "Wow, I really am around you too much, Chris(!)" I burst sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Soo… what's the hold up?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, they're being guarded and Uriah isn't high enough to go to their location…" I looked at Four sadly, all fragments of hope vanished as quickly as they came.

"Oh." Is all I could say. Us three decide to come up with a plan to break my family out, with the help of mainly Zeke and Uriah as they knew the place well, which is a relief!

Zeke was in the control room so he could cause distractions and handle the cameras and Uriah could pretend to be a guard to check out the situation so we have a clear idea of what we're getting ourselves into.

**TIME LAPSE**

**Tobias's POV:**

I laid in bed with Tris, admiring her beauty and her plush lips, we talked and kissed for the majority of the night and we stared at each other, daydreaming, I remembered watching her earlier and realised that there was a hint of uneasiness when she jumped up and down but I didn't push it.

I stroked her back and saw she kept biting her lip every time I touched the dip in her shoulder blades, I was curious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-I just slipped on the way back here but everything's fine!" She assured me but I wasn't fooled but I didn't ponder on it anymore.

**TIME LAPSE TO TWO DAYS LATER**

**Tobias's POV:**

I was on my way to the hotel room. I went in and strode peacefully to her bedroom. I blushed when I saw Tris changing into pajamas, her back to me. I closed the door softly behind me and stood, watching her. She took off her pajama top and grabbed some ointment. I glared at the scars on her back.

Who did that?" I whispered, dreading the possible answer. She jumped, startled. I heard Marcus and that set me off.  
>"Marcus hunted you down?" I hissed. "How downright beastly of that bas-"<p>

"No, Tobias." She sighed. "I snuck in the house to get some things I left in there that Caleb left me. Marcus caught me and beat-"

"How evil of him." I growled, plopping on the bed. "How very evil. We've got to get your parents back."

"No." Uriah said, coming in behind me. Tris screamed, paled and rammed her top back on all at once. "No." Uriah repeated. "We need to teach you two how to fight."

"Couldn't you knock like a sane person?! And now you know that Marcus beat me… Never speak of it or else…" Uriah nodded, looking concerned.

"He doesn't have to…" Chris piped up. Tris groaned. I clapped my hands to get their attention.

"So… this fighting thing? When do we start?" I smirked and wrung my hands, while Tris smiled and Chris stood there, wide eyed like a doe, all of us staring at Uriah who was chuckling.

***SMASH!* Sorry but I'mma TIME LASPE!**

**Uriah's POV:**

Watching Four and Tris practise their sparring, I saw the determination but I was still feeling protective of her. Tris was broken, I could see that… She wears this façade where she smiles and acts all okay but really, she's crumbling… I tried to speak to her about it but it didn't go so well…

_-Flashback-_

_The gang was walking towards the Training Room where I walked alongside Tris. "Are you sure you're ok?" I whispered._

_"__Look, I'm fine! I just wanna get my parents and watch Marcus get the punishment he deserves, ok, so stop sticking your nose in my business, yeah?" She whisper-snapped back. I flinched. Her face fell, when she realised what she said. "Ohmygosh, I didn't mean that… I'm just…urg, I… Forget it." I hugged her and she commenced her crying. The gang stopped in their tracks when they realised we weren't walking with them. Tobias looks over at us with a confused look, I mouthed 'Later' and he nods sharply. He motioned to everyone to head inside the Training Room while I rocked her back and forth while whispering comforting words. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

I can't bear to see her like this,

The pain is gradually destroying her.

Until it reaches the point where she is emotionally scarred.

_Like me._

**A/N: Cliffie! Can't guarantee that I'll post every day but I'll try and post every two days! If I don't post when expected, please bear with me, yeah? Credit goes to BonnieSilver888 as usual! Till later, BooksLover2000**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The last chapter was dedicated to The fashionista4 and it was her idea that Tris tries to get her stuff but gets caught! This chapter is dedicated to BonnieSilver888 because she helps me soo much and even though she has her own in-progress story, she finds time to help me with this fanfic so thanks! Okay, I'm not going to keep you so… Have fun!**

**Tris's POV:**

It was nice that Uriah taught Tobias and I how to fight. In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep. I paced the room, making sure for no one to wake up, and examined the scars. They still burned, even with the ointment. I punched a few pillows until they burst. I didn't know why I was so mad. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't get my feelings out. I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Tobias says immediately, shooting up from his horizontal position.  
>"I don't know!" I cried out. "I feel like I've been torn up and put back together with all the pieces in the wrong places, held together by a thin thread!" Tobias was puzzled.<p>

"I just feel that one false step, I'll crumble. I-I can't handle anything without feeling useless inside… I watched my grandparents die, I saw my aunt get tortured to death, I watched her husband, my uncle, starve himself to death because he was heartbroken and I didn't do anything to help! I feel like all this happens because I didn't help my loved ones. IF I lost one more person, I swear I'll commit suicide! I can't take this no more! You guys make me ecstatic but that fizzles out and is replaced by that feeling of uselessness. And my birthday is in 5 days. 13th of November… I've celebrated all of my 15 birthdays with my family and it seems like that this year, it's going to be different." Tobias embraces me and I don't decline.

Christina and Uriah, woken by the commotion, came and joined while Chris whispered relaxing words, "Don't let your emptiness fool you! There's room for happiness." Aww, her LGMH* and Uriah sings a lullaby,

_"Soft kitty, _  
><em>Warm kitty, <em>  
><em>Little ball of fur.<em>  
><em>Happy kitty, <em>  
><em>Sleepy kitty, <em>  
><em>Purr Purr Purr"<em>**(LOOL, get it?)**

Damn, he's good! I drift off in the arms of my best friends. I woke up in Tobias's arms the next morning. I smiled and chuckling as I remembered Uriah's little song. Uriah reminded me of Caleb in so many ways, sometimes it creeped me out. Maybe all brothers were alike? I shrugged as I got up and shook Tobias awake. ''Time to get our fighting practice." I told him. He woke up, grinning. "You bet!" I laughed at this.

It was then I noticed Chris and Uriah on the floor. Aw, bless them! I gently woke them up and embraced them. "You guys mean the world to me, ok?" They all nodded. An hour later, we all sparred with each other and I could feel myself getting stronger.

Chris's house is like a mansion, no lie. Six floors, 2 bedrooms on all the floors(12), bathrooms in all rooms, 5 conservatories and many more. The gym room itself was HUMONGOUS! But not going into details, lemme just say, there's more equipment here than the Training Room. I KNOW RIGHT?

My family means so much to me… Like, Caleb was not just my brother… He was also my best friend! He knew me so well and he would drop everything, just to help me and I'd do the same. I'm so happy that they're not dead. I'd have killed myself by now.

But knowing that they're getting tortured to death? PURE EVIL! What's worse is that, my dad's best friend, my boyfriend's father, is the leader.

How _sick_ can you get? Ruining a 15 years old girl's life by planning a car accident "killing" her family and taking them to torture them, day and night? IF and I mean, IF I find out that he was behind my relatives' deaths? I'll personally make sure his life ends. **_End OF._**

_Don't let pain control you. You control pain._

**A/N: *LGMH means Love Gives Me Hope! And I know this is short but! I have writer's block, so please! Don't hate on me?! I'll be back in a few days! Till later, BooksLover2000. Any suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry! I know this is late but thanks for waiting! Now I'mma try to udate every Saturday, it may come earlier or later. Remember, I have a life too! I'm not getting many reviews! Please review! This chapter is dedicated to you lot as well so please tell me how it was!**

**Tris's POV:**

Not a day goes by when I don't regret the death of my grandmother. Why? Well, because of course, _I_ killed her.

_**-Flashback-**_

**_"_****_Beatrice, darling,_**_**where**_**_ are you?! Dinner's ready!" I was in the bathroom, a black smooth object was in the palm of my arm. A gun. I was just about to commit suicide, knowing it'd be the last time I heard my grandmother's cheery voice. The door burst open just as I pulled the trigger and I fell to the floor waiting for the impact but it was then I heard a croaky raspy, voice replacing the cheery one and I realised my gran pushed me and took the bullet. I called 911 and while waiting for the ambulance and police, I called the family but when the ambulance and police arrived, she was gone. I fled from the crime scene with tears streaking down my face, my family and grandfather calling after me._**

**_-End Of Flashback-_**

The family thought she was suicidal and they still do. Death is a very common thing in the family aiming for me but someone always comes to the rescue.

Her voice is still alive and fresh in my memory. "Beatrice, I told you I'd die for you no matter what. I love you." It took her ounces of strength to say that with her last breath.

A single tear rolls down my cheek. "Tris? Tris? Tris? Is she ok?" A arm snaked around my waist which snapped me out of my reverie to reality.

"What?" I mumble.

"We called repetitively for the last three minutes! Why did you cry?" Is the answer Zeke gives.

I instantly remembered my location. In Christina's living room with the gang and Tobes is next to me, staring with sad eyes.

"U-uh, n-no. Nothing! I'm fine!" I give a small smile, stuttering, avoiding Christina's eyes.

I sweep the room with my eyes and eight pairs of eyes stared at me intensely. I felt uncomfortable.

**Christina's POV:**

She lied. Everyone saw that. She's hiding something.

**Marlene's POV:**

The poor girl.

**Shauna's POV: **

Reality's hard to run away from and she's the living proof.

**Lynn's POV: **

I love how she builds her walls back up once she had let them down, letting everyone get a glimpse of her true colours. A sensitive, beautiful, open and sad peson. That turns me on. _A lot._

**Zeke's POV:**

Now I see why Uriah's gone crazy. She's like a sister to him.

**Will's POV:**

She's clearly broken. Fearing that nothing can fix her.

**Uriah's POV: **

WHY? Every time I see a tear on her face, I'm instantly sad. It's like her pain is mine. She's my sister. I can't bear to see her like this.

**Tobias's POV: **

What is she not telling me? Why is she closing off all of a sudden? Doesn't she trust me?

**Time Lapse to 11th November.** **Tris's POV:**

"Tris, I adore you. You're the light to my darkness and you're the sun in my life. Whenever you're upset, it rains in my world." Tobias exclaimed. I chuckled at the word **adore.** You see, we're both having a competition to see who would be the first to say **I love you**.

We're currently side by side on the bed in Chris's spare guest room. I teased him by going in to kiss him and saw him close his eyes but I pecked him on the cheek. He groaned in frustration. I laughed. "I love it when-" I was cut off by soft lips.

Tobias shifted himself, which caused me to go on top of him. A few seconds later, a hard object nugded me on the thigh. I giggled lightly at this.

"Nice to know the kind of effect I have on you." I whispered in our kiss. He pulled back and smirked while reddening.

"How do you know I'm thinking of you?" He murmured. I smacked the back of his head playfully and sat up on him while he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "What do I even see in you?" This made him laugh even harder and I bounced along in time with his laugh which was surprisingly comfortable even on his ya know.

I kissed him to stop from waking the others and this soon became a heated make out session where our pajamas were on the floor but due to my fear, I pulled away abruptly. Tobias looks at me worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just not ready, sorry." I lied. "Oh okay. It's fine. No need to apologise!"

I knew that he knew I was lying but fortunately, he didn't push any further. Such a gentleman.

**Tobias's POV:**

I knew she was lying but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I didn't want to force her.

She's a such a secretive girl and that is so irresistible. I just want to break down them walls and let her know that I'm not going to judge her. She's amazing at hiding things.

Every time we have contact, my heart flies faster than the speed of light. She's different to them other girls. Even though there's a two year gap, she's very mature for her age which is why I thought she was 18 too.

Every time she smiles or laughs, I get butterflies. Which is why I want to go further but there's something stopping her. I wonder what.

**Lynn's POV:**

Tomorrow's my 17th birthday! 13th of November. I was over the moon when I found out Tris shared the same day as me! She's amazing. Our conversations are never akward and she's always comforting me even though she's younger but she's more mature.

"Hey, Lynn! You alright?" I grinned when I heard that angelic voice. We were alone in the kitchen. It was 4am and everyone was still dead to the world.

"Oh, yeah I'm cool, just couldn't sleep!" Tris nodded.

"So tomorrow? You're going to become a young lady." I mused. Tris laughed softly. Her laugh is like heaven.

"Urm thanks?" My eyes widened. I was thinking out loud? Crap.

"Yeah you were." Tris chuckled, again, such a fit laugh.

"Why do you like my laugh? It sounds like a madman after he murdered someone."

"No it doesn't! It's so beautifully sexy and mesmerising! Like I wish I could have it!" I clapped my hands over my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion and amusement. "Lynn? That's the most weirdest answer I've heard from you. Is there a reason for that?" She joked, shaking her head.

I took a deep breath and avoided her eyes. Tris looked at me pleadingly realising there was.

"Tell me?"

I replied hesitantly.

"I'm a bisexual and I'm madly in love with you." Tris gasped and blushed.

**Tris's POV:**

_Damn._

_**A/N: **_**Cliffie! So Lynn's a bi! No wonder why she's the single one in the gang! Review! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_** I got so many views. Over 1,000. But only less than 20 reviews and favs. C'mon guys! Your comments motivate me and I need constructive criticism! I can't type this based on my sense of humour or whatever! Tell me what appeals t you yeah? Ok, read!**_

_**Disclaimer- All rights got to Veronica Roth.**_

_**Tris's POV:**_

She's a bi. She's in love with me. Why me?_ I_'m plain. There are plenty of girls AND boys but yet, she chose me. I can't say I'm not flattered but me?

_**Lynn's POV:**_

She didn't run away screaming like other girls usually do. Instead she just stood there, with a smile and blushed. I heard her mutter things like 'why me?' and 'I'm plain.' So I answered her.

"Well, that's the thing! Yo_u_ don't hide yourself like other girls do with makeup, you're not afraid to cry, you accept things the way they are, no matter what!" She looked up from the ground; her face was a darker shade a red as she realized she thought out loud_._

She laughed. "No, you picked me. That shocked me." Wow, that made her even sexier. She snorted. Oops! I closed the gap between us and cuddled her. She cuddled back without a second's hesitation.

I pulled away_, _studied her beautiful face then without any form of thought, I smashed my lips against hers. But what happened next dazed me…

**Tris's POV:**

For some unknown reason_, I responded._

Lynn's POV:

_Her lips are… indescribable! We moved our lips in sync; _I had my arms round her slim waist while she had her palms flat on my chest. We broke apart for air and Tris whispered them four words that transformed my life.

"I'll never regret that." We grinned madly. It was 8am then,_ w_e heard the others stirring.

_**Tris's POV:**_

"Never speak of this!" We whisper-yelled in unison. This crack_ed_ us up and we laughed maniacally but quietly. Lynn's actually a great girl once you_ get close to her._

"How come this never ended with you running and screaming for your life?" Lynn questions. I shrugged.

"I've been through worse." She nodded in agreement. She also promised to never fall in love with Tobias. I heard everyone as they made their way downstairs. Uriah entered the kitchen, strode over to the fridge and took a slice of_ Dauntless Cake._

_"_Seriously dude?" Lynn shouts. I giggle lightly. Uriah jumoed, startled and noticed us in the corner of the kitchen.

_"Sheesh! Did you have to frighten me like that?" _

"Well, it's not our fault your peripheral vision's crap, is it?" I remarked sarcastically. I heard a faint 'BURN' and remembered that the group was next door. Lynn and I trembled with suppressed laughter as we followed a ranting Uriah to the living room. Everyone, except Uriah, stared at us in confusion. "What?"

"That's the first time you made a witty comeback for a while, Tris," Marlene co_cked her head to the side. "how did you do it, Lynn?!" _

Mine and Lynn's faces burned and she stammered, "U-u-uh, I just, you know, cheered her up and erm, made her happy about tomorrow." I avoided Christina and Shauna's hard glares, letting my eyes wander the room before finally settling on Tobias. He was looking as_ if he knew that something was definitely off. _

Zeke broke the now awkward silence and shouted, "_Oka_y! We're playing our favourite game!" This was followed by groans and mumbles o_f _unintelligible words_. _

"Wait! I wasn't finished! Then, we're going to prepare for the rescue of Trissypoo's family!" Now this was accompanied by cheers. I chuckled while Lynn embraced me and murmured a 'You're amazing' in my ear. Her warm breath tickled my neck. I smiled in the crook of her neck but soon, our private hug became a group hug. Two different hands were on my butt and I laughed mentally knowing who they belonged to_._

_**TIME LAPSE**_

**Tobias**_**'**_**s PO**_**V:**_

Tris and Lynn are hiding something_._

**Chri**_**s**_**tina's**_** POV:**_

Why is she hiding_ things from me?_

**Wlil's**

_Christina's gone wild._

_**Marlene's POV:**_

_**Was that me or was that weird?_ Something must've gone down between them._**_

**Sha**_**una'_**s **_**POV:****_

_Lynn's never stuttered in her life. EVER. _

**Tri**_**s's **_**POV:**

Lynn, C or D?" Shauna smirked.

We were all sat in a circle with all the sofas against the walls. We expected Lynn to choose C but she manned up and chose D.

We all gaped at this while Lynn fanned herself dramatically but winked subtly at me.

"Okay, I dare you give Four a lap dance." Shauna was evil.

Everyone looked at me, anticipating my next move which was throwing a tantrum but instead, I just shrugged. Tobias's eyes widens while everyone were puzzled.

Two minutes later, Toby was pale and he glared at me. I smiled apologetically bu_t _high fived Lynn. The others gawped in shock and amusement.

_**Shauna's POV: **_

_Da _fuq_? _She didn't even care.

**Tris'****s**_** P**_**OV**_**:**_

_"Tris! My darling!" Lynn shrieked! Aw hell no.**(I was tempted.) I said D and unfortunately she dared me to let Zeke and Uriah to be my tickle monsters. I tore off my blouse almost immediately, the boys protested. I put my middle finger on display which shut them up. **_

_**I sent an intense glare in Lynn's direction and she mouthed 'oh, I love you too.' I rolled my eyes_**(That is so me with my mates) and dared him to sing Love Me Harder while doing a stripper dance in front of everyone. Uriah fist bumped me through fits of laughter while we all rolled on the floor at Will's performance. He won't live that down for sure.**_**_

"Tobias!" By now everyone knew Four's name. Will smiled timidly as Tobias stared him down. I nudged Toby and warned him to stop scaring Will. C is his choice, I punched Uriah in the groin before he h_as _a chance to shout his word but Zeke beat me to the chase and shouted it for him. "Four's a PANSYCAKE!" Uriah grinned at his older brother while Zeke shrugged at me. Will aske_d _why Tobias liked me and Tobias said this…

"Well, she's amazing, like she's different. From the first day I met her, she was just so compelling and she's just beautiful_. _Her personality is great! Shy at first but once you get to know her, she opens up a bit more. She also did one thing that surprised me. She broke down all my walls which was a task no other girl could do." This was backed up by awws from the girls while the boys shouted. "Toby's a softie!" I kissed him passionately and leaned on his shoul_d_er as he snaked his arm around my waist_._

Everyone's in their underwear by the time we decided to discontinue the game. Uriah dragged me and Tobias_ to _the gym while Lynn, Shauna, Chris and Will tagged along. I kne_w _Lynn's reason but for the others, I was blank.

_**Christina's POV:**_

_Shauna, Will and I decided to follow Lynn as she never watched Tris fight so this raised our suspicions._

_**Tobias's POV:**_

_Tris and Lynn have this thing. _As if they're using telepathy. It's freaky. But _anyways, _Tris is becoming stronger,she had _me pinned four times in a row! It was 4pm now. _**(I just like the word four now so shush.) **_Me and Tris are conversing with each other in the Pit. The gang all agreed to __c_____om_____e____ here for some fun but not too much.___

_I interrogated Lynn about Richard. I found out that he was caught cheating on her by one of her classmates so they ended. Tris didn't bat an eyelid when Lynn shuffled closer to her in the booth which was weird._My curiosity got control over me.

_"_

"She's like one of the sisters I never had and she's the closest one as well as Chris so yeah." We left it there and chatted away about random topics.

Being the observant person I was, I saw that Tris and Lynn gave each other sideway glances and snorted lightly. This left me muddled but I didn't ask.

We all returned to Chris's house at 9pm and the first thing Tris did was grab Lynn's hand and they both ran to the closest conservatory.

**Tris's POV:**

Me and Lynn sat in the conservatory and watched a sad film. This actually made me decide to tell her the full story of my grandmother's death. "Lynn?" She hummed in response. "You told me your secret so here's mine." I told her the whole story, not excluding the parts of me being suicidal and I'm in tears at the end. Lynn consoled me while I stained her shirt with tears. She kissed me on the forehead and hummed a lullaby, making me drift off slowly.

**Tobias's POV: **

We finished the planning and I wanted to get Tris so I headed towards the conservatory. But I heard a faint 'and that's how my gran died.' and realised Tris was telling Lynn a secret which made me jealous. I wondered, how is it that Lynn gets to find out but I, her boyfriend, don't? Even Chris doesn't have a clue.

Something went on between them and I intended to find out _what_.

**A/N: OHHH! So does he? Ignore the difeerences in the fonts. The editing prcoess did not go so well for me this time-_-. Please put some suggestions! Like I said before, constructive criticism is welcome but **_**please, do NOT post mean comments or else. **_**Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: FINALLY, you guys are starting to give me your ideas! I used this bisexual thing to get your attention so yay! So we're going to focus on Tris's parents from Chapter 12 or 13. **_

_**Lynn's POV:**_

I love her but I'm going to move on. "Hey." I got up from my horizontal position on the couch and faced Tobias who was leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here? It's 11." I already knew the answer.

"What's going on?" I sighed heavily and motioned for him to close the door.

I told him everything about my sexuality and the kiss but not how her gran died and his fists were clenched so I stood between him and the door and crossed my arms.

"One thing, she's straight, _**(like a ruler, lol)**_ and if you know what's good for you, you won't get mad with her. Now shoo." He left the room and I exhaled a breath I held in.

_**Tobias' POV:**_

So she liked Tris and kissed her but Tris wasn't bothered. Ok? What about her gran? I entered my room and spotted Tris in the kitchen, eating cake. "I thought you were asleep?" She jumped, startled. "I was just hungry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eye widened in realization.

"Okay, one, it was her secret. Two, I wasn't bothered. Three, I'm straight _**(like a ruler. Okay, I'm going to stop now)**_ knowing you, I was avoiding the most possible outcome." She ended this with a snicker. I devised a plan mentally and carried it out. I put on my angry face, strode to her and she backed up, scared.

I raised my hands and tickled her in her ticklish spot. She begged me to stop through fits of laughter; I stopped eventually and carried her to the bedroom. I dropped her on the bed and she glared at me. I smirked back. I lay beside her and started to kiss her. In between our kisses, I whispered, "I just wish you told me. Don't you trust me?" She nodded.

"I love you. You're the one I want. You're uniquely beautiful ad you manage to make my heart beat faster than the speed of light. What I said before in C or D was true." She leaned in for a kiss and grinned, "I won."

Before I had a chance to reply, she kissed me. We soon entered the forbidden position, I was hovering above her when she sat up abruptly and steadied me. "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared." I crawled off her and sat next to her, running my fingers through her hair while she fixated her eyes on the ceiling. "I won't hurt you, I promise." She shook her head.

"Not you. I have a fear of intimacy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"It's ok." She looked deeply into my eyes and mumbled, "No it's not." I kissed her lightly.

"We can do it when you're ready." She nodded sadly. "Let's sleep, big day tomorrow!"

She smiled a little at this and mouthed 'I love you too' before becoming dead to the world.

_**TIME LAPSE**_

_**Tris's POV:**_

My birthday has finally reached its destination.

_**Lynn's POV:**_

One more year before the age of freedom.

_**Uriah's POV:**_

_"_Trissypoo is 16!" I got the Prior hard glare and laughed. I hugged Tris and kissed her forehead. I looked at Lynn and nodded. "Aw, thank you, Uriah, that was a heartfelt birthday greeting!" Lynn remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The party was in full swing as the gang decided to invite 6 friends each, including Lynn's so Tris could expand her social group. I caught Al looking at Tris in a weird way. I warned Tris but she just waved it off. I shrugged knowing she can protect herself. I went off, to hang out with my dudes.

_**Zeke's POV:**_

Woow, thanks to my genius and them lot's creativity, this party was a blast. Loads of people were having fun. I saw Peter flirting with Lynn and to be honest, he was a different person to when he was with Lauren. Oh well! Where's the karaoke at?!

_**Tris's POV:**_

The party's crazy! I spotted Tobias in the kitchen and hugged him from behind, making him flinch. I snorted and he shook his head. "So, what'cha doing, being a wallflower?" I asked.

"Marcus is back in town and I got a message from Zeke's co-worker that he's t-t-torturing…" I nodded numbly. I made him face me. "We'll deal with it later, ok?" I and Tobias walked to the karaoke area, hand in hand, when we heard Zeke's voice. He was making a fool of himself while everyone was just clutching their stomachs, howling with laughter. He ended the song and ranted about the lack of support. Uriah dragged me to the microphone stand and set another one up for him.

"Dude, I'm not singing!" Uriah smirked devilishly.

"Why not? You have a great voice! I heard you in the shower." I reddened from anger, surprise and embarrassment.

"I'll get you." Uriah stuck his tongue out. He chose Rather Be by Clean Bandit and Jess Glynne. I started off the song shyly and more people gathered around to hear the birthday girl sing. The gang, except Toby, listened in awe for the whole song and as soon as the song finished, I was bombarded with questions like, 'Omigosh, you can sing?' and 'Why didn't you tell us?' Zeke whined as the room was filled with applause. I chuckled.

**Uriah's POV:**

Dayum, she can sing. I watched her as she excused herself to get some fruit punch from the kitchen and I saw Al follow her. Being the overprotective brother I am, I followed. I hid in the corner, waiting to ambush them. Tris greeted Al politely and Al kept looking at her hungrily but Tris was oblivious to this. They were having a simple conversation and when Tris turned to him, he pounced on her. I jumped out of the shadows, tore Al from her and pressed him against the wall.

"That's my sister you're kissing, mate and guess what? She's off the market! She belongs to Four and you're very lucky he didn't see this, otherwise you'd have left in a bloody mess, so get out otherwise I'll bring the devil. Your choice." Al fled the room in record time and Tris sighed deeply.

"Thank you SO much. I guess it is a good thing that you're my overprotective brother." We both snickered lightly.

**A/N: Review and I'll incorporate your ideas! BYE! Till later, BooksLover2000... ****P.S. I did this during my IT lesson cos I love y'all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you're reading this, thank you for staying with me even though I've written some crappy chapters and a repeat one*face palm* upstyle44 thanks soo much! Btw your name reminds me of Uptown Funk, lol.**

**Tris's POV:**

I can't believe Al tried to jump me yesterday. I'm just glad Uriah was there. I should have believed him, about Al. He's such a j***. A nice j*** maybe, but a j*** all the same. He somehow got my number, I may have given it to him but I don't know. I kept getting texts from him that said things like "hey cutie". I always deleted them, never replying. Then I started getting calls and texts from a blocked number. This was really starting to freak me out. I answered one time and no one said anything, I hung up feeling scared and decided to tell Uriah. I told him in private and his expression told me that he wasn't happy.

"DON'T say anything?" I scowled. He nodded numbly.

"But, what about Tobes? Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"No. He'll go ballistic and plus he already has to deal with the fact that his father is abusing my family so…"

"Ugh, fine but they have to find out later." We pinky-promised and returned to the group who were in the living room engaged in a conversation about the rescue of my family. We were going to go to Marcus's headquarters in a few days and carry out the plan there. Tobias wasn't here at the moment; he had to return to his house before Marcus got suspicious.

When our meeting was done, I left for my hotel room to pack all my remaining stuff as Chris forced me to stay at her house permanently. I wasn't aware of someone following me until I heard the door lock behind me. I used to lock the doors at 11 as Chris comes in around that time.

I turned and faced Al. "Al, what the heck are you doing in here?" I asked him, calm on the outside, panicking on the inside.

"Won't you be so ashamed when you're jumped in your own room? Your Tobias will flip when he sees us together."

I threw a lamp at him, but he dodged. I jumped out of the window - I'd rather jump than be jumped - only then remembering it was a five-storey drop.

**Tobias's POV:**

When will she wake up? She's been in a coma for four days now.

**Tris's POV:**

I'm faintly aware that someone is crying and there's this beeping sound. My eyes won't open and someone's squeezing my hand while whispering soothingly to me. I hear the gang and wonder why I'm sleeping. My eyes finally open and I'm met with white lights but then my vision clears. I groaned softly when I shifted on the bed. I see Tobis's head snap up and his eyes widened.

"Call the nurse!" is what Uriah yells. Zeke fled the room while the girls cried in relief. I must have had a confused look on my face because Tobias mumbled, "You were in a coma for four days."

"Why?" I croaked.

"You jumped out of a window." That is when the incident comes flooding back in my memory. Al stalking me, me throwing a lamp and then jumping. "How do you know?"

"I was looking out my window when I saw you jump in my periphery... Al's been taken into custody, why didn't you tell me about him?" Curse you, Uriah.

**A/N: Yes yes I know. Short chapter, well I am writing on a writer's block, like I know how I want the story to end and everything but I don't know how to type it all. So be patient. The good stuff WILL come. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: C'mon guys. Review! I'm literally trying my best to produce good chapters but no suggestions... Anyways, how are my pansycakes doing? You might wanna play Thinking Out Loud when the time comes:).**_

**Tobias's POV:**

Tris explained the Al situation and told me that she was afraid of my response_. _"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm overprotective because you're the best thing that's happened to me. I love you so much that if I lose you, I'll go ballistic."The girls awwed me and Uriah and Will slapped me on the backand Tris chuckled while I blushed deeply.

"So what's th_e _verdict?" She asked.

"You've got a broken right wrist, a broken left leg and a fractured rib. You kind of rolled in midair so many injuries were avoided." She let out a sigh, "Ah thank GOD!"

''All right! Everybody… out!" The nurse exclaimed, rushing in with Zeke on her tail. "And quickly!" The gang flew the room apart from me.  
>"What's wrong, nurse?" I asked her, scared.<br>"Her blood pressure is way too high." "Tobias, you can stay here and hold her hand", she murmured to me, "so I have to put this needle in your arm." she told Tris. She put a needle in her arm. She stared at me while her head drooped and she was asleep.

***SMASH!* Sorry but I'mma TIME LAPSE(next day)**

**Tris's POV:**

I woke up to a guitar being played and a familiar voice was singing. I turned my head and saw Tobias sitting at the foot of my bed, facing me. I recognised the song, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. **(I just had to!)**

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
><em>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<em>  
><em>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?<em>  
><em>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?<em>

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
>And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23<br>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand<br>Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
>And I just wanna tell you I am<em>

_So honey now_  
><em>Take me into your loving arms<em>  
><em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<em>  
><em>Place your head on my beating heart<em>  
><em>I'm thinking out loud<em>  
><em>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
><em>And the crowds don't remember my name<em>  
><em>When my hands don't play the strings the same way<em>  
><em>I know you will still love me the same<em>

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
><em>And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory<em>  
><em>I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways<em>  
><em>Maybe it's all part of a plan<em>  
><em>Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand<em>

My jaw became slack when he went high.

_But, baby, now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>Thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_So, baby, now_  
><em>Take me into your loving arms<em>  
><em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart<em>  
><em>I'm thinking out loud<em>  
><em>That maybe we found love right where we are<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, we found love right where we are<em>  
><em>And we found love right where we are'<em>

I continued staring at him in awe. Since when did he have a guitar? He grinned, closed my mouth then kissed me causing my heart rate to increase rapidly so the monitor beeped loudly and Tobias pulled away, laughing.

"Wow. I never expected that." I responded with a roll of my eye but smiled.  
>"When am I going to get discharged?" Tobias shrugged.<br>"I guess in a few days?" He tried to act nonchalant but I saw right through him and he knew it.  
>"Tobias…" I warned.<br>"Fine. In six weeks."

"Why are you facepalming yourself?" Wait, that wasn't mental? Dammit. "Uh, nothing!" He smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah right. You were probably drooling about me."

"Why would I?" I retorted playfully.

"Oh you wanna go there now?"

"Go where?" I smirked.

"Cause I'm drop dead sexy and I'm known as Mr. Handsome." He said, answering my question, leaning closer to me which resulted in my breath hitching for a second. I scoffed and smacked him upside on his head.

"Oh please, don't deceive yourself." He decided to tease me by kissing my forehead and brushing his lip on the corner of mine.

"Aw c'mon! Seriously?" He guffawed.

"Look who's talking! I'm sure you were throwing comebacks at me two seconds ago!"

"I'm gonna miss this..." "Don't worry, the weeks will fly by and before you know it, Chris would probably be dragging you to shops." He trembled with laughter.

"Yeah I probably would!" A sweet voice piped up from behind me. I turned and saw Chris leaning against the doorframe with the rest of the gang walking in. Uriah clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "So. Your family." Zeke took over.

"My colleague informed me that Marcus is still torturing them. However, he's torturing them for a reason. Evelyn may still be alive so your parents may know where she is and he wants a way to get to you for some information you unearthed when you were younger."

Tobias visibly tensed at his father's name and he stared at Zeke with his agape mouth at the mention of his mother.

What information?" I asked. "You have information about the factions that no one but Jeanine knew." Everyone gasped at this and stared at me. "I don't know what you're talking about, Zeke." At that moment, a memory came rushing to me.

_-Flashback-_

_I've always been a pro at hacking even at the age of 6. One night, I was on a computer (don't ask where I got it from) hacking into Jeanine's top secret database and came _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh." I breathed. Tobias looked into my eyes searching for an answer but I kept my emotions to myself. Everyone sat in silence.

"Tris?" Uriah called out.

"Hmm?"

"You remember, don't you?" The gang returned to their habit of staring at me.

"What makes you think that?" I avoided the question.

"You're breathing heavily and sweating." I wiped my forehead.

**(Cher Lloyd)**

**Uriah's POV:**

This is killing her. She's building up her walls again and is closing off now. I wish she'd just trust me. I know how it is. I'll never forget the day I saw my aunt on the floor of the bathroom covered in scars, bruises and cuts. Marcus Eaton is one deadly beast, never stopping just to fulfill his desires.

**I'M SORRY BUT THERE'S BEEN A TIME LASPE. Maintenance is on their way.**

**Tris's POV:**

I woke to the sound of shuffling and I saw a shadow lurking in the corner of my room. I started to scream not being able to recognise the person as he concealed his identity with a mask but he covered my mouth and held a knife against my throat.

"Now, now. If you make a false step, I won't hesitate to kill you." At the sound of his voice, my blood ran cold.

_Marcus._

**A/N: So guys? How's life? Hehe, yes I just left you hanging and I'm acting as if everything's ok! Omigosh, i**t's only been 3 weeks and 4 days since I started this story! QOTD**_**: **_**What are your favourite colours? Mine's Red, P****urple then Pink! QOTD: What should I do next? Any songs you want me to incorporate? Till later, BooksLover2000...****


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris's POV:**

I desperately tried to remember what Uriah taught us about fighting. If someone covers your mouth... covers... covers... OH! I lifted up my legs and kneed him in the groin. I bit down on his fingers until they bled and he dropped the knife, growling in surprise and examined his fingers. I took this advantage to push him onto the floor and ran out of the room, not failing to see duct tape and rope, collapsed on the floor because of my leg and lack of oxygen, why didn't I take my breathing machine?

Tori and other doctors filled the hallway after hearing all the commotion, found me and listened to me ramble on about Marcus. Tori entered the room while some followed and I crawled after her. I looked around and saw the window was slightly open. Ah that was his escape route. That was the last thing I saw before I let darkness take control.

**TRYNA CATCH ME TIME LAPSE, TRYNA CATCH ME TIME LASPE (Ridin Dirty)**

I woke up to Tobias's blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back. I sat up with some help from Toby and saw the gang were here as well, oh their love for me.

"So… Marcus was here. What did he try to do?" Uriah asked cautiously.

"Wow, word does spread fast!" I mumbled sarcastically. Everyone chuckled nervously.

"So?" He waited for me to answer his question.

"Ahh, yeah, he urm put a knife to my throat and tried to ur… assault me." I saw a flash of rage and horror on his face. The girls shrieked while the boys tensed.

"I managed to get out before he did anything to me though!" Tobias opened his mouth to protest but Tori saved the day, again.

"Tris, we've looked through the security films, but they have been tampered with so we cannot report Marcus as we have no evidence." She spoke. I groaned in frustration. Great! Now I have to sleep knowing Marcus is still out there. Tori shrugged apologetically and departed.

Tobias ran his hands through my hair to try and soothe me. Chris and Marlene was going on about girly stuff trying to get my mind off things while Uriah and Zeke had brotherly arguments which had all of us laughing at times. Lynn was busy texting Peter while Shauna was smacking Zeke and Uriah countless times.

**Chris's POV:**

She must be blaming herself.

**Marlene's POV:**

How is she coping?

**Shauna's POV:**

Why her?

**Lynn's POV:**

She's trying to prove her strength. She doesn't want to be weak.

**Uriah's POV:**

I don't want to lose her.

_**Zeke's POV:**_

I see why Uri loves her so much.

_**Will's POV:**_

How she is pulling through all of this? I have no idea.

_**Tobias's POV:**_

She is so oblivious to the fact that we're all willing to jump in front of a bullet for her. She doesn't deserve to go through things ten times over.

_**Tris's POV:**_

We all conversed with each other and Uriah never failed to be stupid as Zeke tried to be the sensible one. Everyone had to leave with a reason even though it wasn't the end of visiting hours and I sat on my bed, using the headboard to support me. I recounted the day and just by thinking about it, I smiled thoughtfully.

"Why are you smiling?" I jumped at the vaguely familiar voice, turned my head to the dorr and what I saw horrified me. Leaning on the doorframe was the person who made my life a living hell for a week. Eric.

"W-w-why are you here?" I stuttered, raking my brain for ways to avoid a bad situation. Eric smirked and shuffled until he was an arm's length from the bed, for some reason he hid his hands behind his back. I edged the other _d_irection to the other side of my bed to put more distance between us and to speed dial him.

"I decided to visit so Marcus sent me to finish his job." Wow. That was blunt. Now it comes rushing to me that I was probably the only homeless person to get hit by him and his saddies_._

"Why did he send you?" I dreaded the answer as I saw a rope appear from behind him. I hopped off the bed instantly so now the bed was between us but he was closer to the door but _a_t least I called Tobias.

"Don't you dare touch me..." Venom dripped in my voice. He chuckled menacing.

"Wow, you're so stiff, aren't you? But you won't be anymore, will you?" I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth to stop myself from doing something stupid.

He strode round the bed closing the space between us and I backed up to the wall next to the window, growling. He smiled devilishly then started touching me in places_a_nd I tried so hard to fight him off but he always got control. He forced his lips onto mine, I squirmed and protested against his mouth but he held me fast against the wall. Where are you, Tobes?

_**Tobias's POV:**_

I got a call from Tris and heard Eric. Fury reigned me and I escaped the house, stopping at Christina's to drag Uriah as well. We were running towards the hospital but seeing the confusion on his face, I slowed and gave himthe phone. He listened to the rest of the conversation and ran even faster_. __**_**see author's note***_**_

_**Uriah's POV:**_

Oh no, not today. Ain't nobody got time for that!_**(Sweet Brown) **_Nobody touches my sister…

_**Tris's POV:**_

Silent tears ran down my face as Eric opened my gown, (thank god I wore a bra and knickers) made me lie down, chained me to the bed post and taped my mouth. Where he got the tape from, I have no clue.I closed my eyes as he approached me slowly, shirtless, taking off his belt. I regretted that. He climbed on top of me then started whipping me with his belt.

I bit my lips, the inside of my cheeks and my tongue hard to stop screaming out loud. He was grinding on me and abusing me so hard, I wondered how I was still conscious. Two people burst into the room and Eric was shoved off me by Tobias, Uriah commen_ced _beating Peter up and Tobias proceeded to help me but that's all I saw before I welcomed darkness with loving arms.

**TIME LAPSE**

**A/N: Heheeee, I'm stopping there... Loool! Isn't she banned from the computer? Why, yes I am but I'm sneaking onto here because I can't bear leaving you lot like this sooo here ya go! Editing process was haaard so any weird font changes, ignore it.**

**QOTC: Which bit did you like? **

**QOTD: What was your favourite lessons that you had today? Mine was P.E and I.T!**

***Imagine Dauntless as a university campus! Or like it is originally but smaller?**

****Fangirl4everlark, thanks for your suggestion! I'll try and use that next chapter!****


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey y'all! How's everything? Let's just get on with the reading.**

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted giddily and I smiled shaking my head, causing Tobias to chuckle beside me. I was perched on the side of the bed with a blue bandage on my leg, my rib and wrist, waiting to get discharged from this hellhole.

Christina, being the fashion guru she is, brought these red high-waisted denim shorts along with a flowy white short sleeved blouse and pale pink ballet flats.

The gang was chattering excitedly for my return. As apparently, things haven't been so lively without me. Nurse Tori glided into the room and smiled and nodded, signaling that I was able to leave. With help from my crutches and Toby, I made it back to Christina's without any trouble.

"Soooo… what should we do to celebrate the return of the Terrific Tris?" Zeke asked while smiling like an idiot. Uriah grinned to himself. I caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, fearing what was coming.

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" Zeke and Uriah screamed in unison. Wow, sometimes I swear that they are telepathic. Tobias nodded next to me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at him.

"You thought out loud." He mouthed. Oh. Everyone moved the couches back and we all sat in a messy circle looking at each other in silence. Uriah glanced at me and my eyes widened.

"Tris! You can go first!" I exhaled in relief. I scanned the circle and my eyes landed on Will. "Will, my darling bestie!" Will fixed his gaze on me with a questioning but cautious look. "C?" was his reply.

"How many times have you and Chris done it?" Chris glared daggers at me and I mouthed 'revenge' for the time she dared me to do seven minutes in heaven with Tobias but it did bring us closer.

"Urrr… twice." Will blushed, Chris growled at me while everyone but Uriah and Zeke cheered. Zeke and Uriah were fuming and Chris was probably making a mental note to b*tch-slap me in private. Marlene was calming Uriah while Shauna was repeatedly clicking her fingers to get Zeke's attention.

I excused myself to get a glass of water after laughing so hard and that's when things went wrong.

In the kitchen, I became dizzy and my crutches clattered to the floor as I grabbed the nearest counter to stop myself from falling and my vision went hazy. I heard Chris and Tobias calling my name but I couldn't see them as my periphery was fading. I started burning up and I vomited into the sink. I felt strong arms encircle my waist and soft hands held my hair back.

"Tris?" Chris squeaked. I looked in her direction and saw three of her. I shook my head trying to clear my head but I was still feeling dizzy.

The rest of the gang clambered into the kitchen and Marlenes dashed over to me, felt my face and yelled, "HOSPITAL NOW!" Uriahs dropped his plates of cakes (where did he get that?) That's when I realized… This is déjà vu before I bowed down for darkness.

**And darling I will TIME LAPSE**

Where am I? I can hear hushed voices but my ear is ringing. That's when it hits me. Heart's flu.

_-Flashback-_

_Me and the family were playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Right now, me and Caleb were beating Mum and Dad. We were all making noises every time something happened and the twins won! _

_I excused myself for a glass of juice when it happened. I dropped my glass and swayed uneasily. Caleb called out for me and I tried to answer but nothing came out. I vomited into the bin and I was heating up rapidly. My mum rushed into the room, carried me to the car before I blacked out. _

_That was the day I, a 10 year old, was diagnosed with heart's flu._

_-End Of Flashback-_

I started hyperventilating and Uriah pushed Tobias out of the way and caressed my face.

"Tris, it's ok! You're safe!" Uriah whispered.

Chris ran to my other side and held my hand. I started to calm down and take in my surroundings. Zeke and Shauna and Lynn were not present and Tobias was staring with big eyes while Marlene stood in the doorway calling for a nurse or doctor and Will was pacing the room. My eyes welled up and my bottom lip quivered. Chris tilted her head to the side. Zeke and Shauna burst into the room with food. So where's Lynn?

"It's h-h-heart's flu, isn't it?" Everyone froze immediately and glanced at each other.

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"I had it when I was 10 and I'm guessing it didn't go away permanently." I replied shakily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lynn spoke. I spotted her in the dark corner, which explained why I didn't see her.

"I didn't think it'd come back." I mumbled defensively.

"But still…" Marlene muttered. Tobias stood quietly looking at me with hurt visible in his eyes. Tori arrived, saving me from any more awkwardness and prescribed me my medicine. I knew I was going to have to tell everyone the truth.

**Your TIME LAPSES are moving...**

**Uriah's POV:**

REALLY?!

**Chris's POV:**

What the…?

**Tobias's POV:**

How could she not tell me?

**Marlene's POV:**

Oh god…

**Zeke's POV:**

No comment.

**Lynn's POV:**

I'm speechless.

**Will's POV:**

Unbelieveable.

**Shauna's POV:**

I'm speaking for everyone when I say this. She's our family! We can't lose her!

**Tris's POV:**

We were currently sitting in the conservatory and everyone was looking at me for an explanation. Here goes.

_Inhale._

_Exhale. Repeat three times._

"I was diagnosed with heart's flu when I was 10 for some reason and I had to go into surgery twice. It was hell. The doctors told me that it was removed completely but I'm guessing they missed something as I have it again. It led to my grandparents death." Everyone took a sharp breath apart from Lynn.

"You see, I was so depressed as people in school were taunting me about it and only my grandparents knew. I could barely bring myself to tell C-C-Caleb. So that's when I decided to urm… do something drastic. Let's just say it included a gun, me getting pushed out of the way and my gran saying, "Beatrice, I told you, I'll die for you, no matter what. I love you." By now tears were streaming down my face and everyone had this shocked look on their face.

"This led to my granddad's death. He was soo heartbroken and the family thought that she was suicidal. So he killed himself to join her." Chris let out a sob, Shaun and Marlene silently cried, Lynn hung her head while the boys were tensing every second.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Uriah yelled in frustration. I flinched. My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I was lost for words. Tobias got up and left without a word. I hoped he didn't go home.

**Tobias's POV: **

How? What? But? You know what? Leave it. I walked home, not caring about what waited for me. When I stepped inside...

"This is for your own good, son." Then the first hit came.

**Unknown's POV:**

I've escaped the grip of Marcus, finally! But I've left my family. I need hep. **_Beatrice._**

**Time Lapse**

**Tris's POV:**

Me and Tobias made up thankfully after he turned up covering in blood half conscious. Zeke informed us that someone escaped Marcus but we don't know who. Why did he want information about Divergents? Can't he ask Jeanine?

**A/N: Who is it?! Shoutout to those who pm me the correct answer. bmdivergent, lots of love! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya! Guess what? I managed to write. I know I had to write something! SO overnight, I came up with some ideas and typed them all down. It took me a few hours. And this is your gift! Happy Valentine's everyone! This is the longest chapter ever! Many secrets are revealed and WHO escaped?!**

**(Time Lapse to 6th of January)**

I got my cast off today! But I had to wear a leg brace for maybe five days just to ensure my leg is properly healed. Things have been hectic since we were all trying to figure out where the missing person might be and how to rescue the rest. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"COME IN!" I yelled. Chris popped her head and smiled.

"Is it too early to have a girly chat?" I chuckled and shook my head then patted the space next to me on the bed. She lied down next to me and took a deep breath.

"You know how I told you my parents divorced? Well, to be honest I don't think they did! You see, he left first and my mum was completely baffled, I thought it was an act but thinking back, I realised it wasn't. Then two months later, she was acting normal for some reason and one day she left without a word, none whatsoever. I remember my dad going to the basement everyday but he never said why then he hid the key." Tears were flowing on her face; I reached over and wrapped my arms around her, knowing something she didn't.

"Hey! Wanna do something completely childish?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Let's jump on the bed!" I scrambled to my feet and started bouncing, causing Chris to flail all over the place laughing. She soon joined me and I caught something shiny in my periphery. I stopped and Chris slowed down in confusion. I scrambled over the headboard, reached behind it and saw a key. I also felt two pieces of paper, both dated around the time Chris's parents left. I read her dad's one first.

_Marianne, I never wanted to leave but I had to. I love the kids with all my heart and I will never stop thinking about you. Marcus threatened to hurt all of you if I didn't leave so here's the key to the basement. The reason why I went there was so I could update your defense. __J_

_Love James x_

Marianne and James rang a bell but I couldn't place my finger on it. Chris sobbed quietly. I shouted for Uriah and Zeke to come. I heard their quick footsteps from down the hall and they jumped into my room. I gave them the letter and 5 minutes later, they were silently crying. I proceeded to read the second letter.

_Kids, my heart is aching with the thought of leaving but I just had to. Marcus reached me and I couldn't accept going through the same thing as your father so for your protection, I also updated the basement while you were out for Tobias's 10__th__ birthday. Tobias is Four. Zeke, you're in charge. Chris, you do have another girlfriend so you're not alone. Beatrice? You two are like two peas in a pod. If she stops playing with you, don't take it seriously. Uriah, keep being the brave person you are, yeah? Make sure you come clean about Aunt May, they deserve to know, and Beatrice will help explain. _

Here was when the rest of the gang walked in, seeing Chris, Uri and Zeke in a group hug and me on the bed next to them. I looked up but loomed back down and continued.

_Marcus is a powerful person and to leave you is a cruel thing. So don't believe the divorcing crap. I love you and always will. Remember, I am still here!_

_Mum xo _

Chris turned. "You're the girl I played with when I was seven but you stopped!" I gasped realising something. Uriah ignored the looks Zeke gave him about their aunt. The rest of the gang read the letters and Tobias remembered Marianne and James while the girls cried, knowing the truth and Will was comforting Chris now.

I held the shiny key that's been hidden for 9 years and walked out the room. Footsteps followed. I made my way downstairs, opened the padlock and pushed the door to the side, I felt for a light switch and what I faced was mindblowing.

Many screens were showing different aspects of a building and on five walls walls were many types of weaponry. On the other five walls were punching backs, targets and in the middle of the room was a fighting ring. Chris stumbled in after hearing my gasp and was left dumbfounded, the whole gang was here now and we all stared in amazement. It was bigger and better than the gym room.

But there was one thing I couldn't keep my eyes off. I walked towards a screen and saw the familiar faces of our families, hanging from their arms in a cell: my dad, Caleb, Marianne and James but I couldn't see my mum. A tear fell down my face; Christina walked up beside me and hugged me while I broke down wondering where the hell my mother could be. Toby saw his father walking down a hallway with a smug smile, growled in anger then grabbed a knife from a trolley nearby, spun and threw it at a target. It hit bull's-eye.

Uriah and Zeke started sparring in a fighting ring, Will joined Toby in the knife throwing while Shauna, Lynn and Marlene punched the punching bags. I and Chris looked at the screens watching all that was happening in a building. I recognised it as the Hub.

"Why would he do this in the Hub?" I muttered to myself. But everyone heard me and stopped what they were doing.

"How do you know it's the Hub? That's an hour from here." Lynn asked.

"I went there with my mum and brother to watch my dad in a case." I smiled at the memory. "It was when I was 14. I remember seeing Marcus there; the family and he were close. It was the first and last time I met his son, you." I spoke, looking at Tobias.

"You were really anxious and every time someone touched your back, you flinched. I was really observant then. I know that I used to your every move. I tried to talk to you but you always answered with short answers. You were sixteen." A memory came flooding back.

_-Flashback starts-_

_It was lunch, the case was taking a break and the criminal was taken back to his cell to avoid trouble. I wandered around the Hub and a lady was staring at me. She beckoned me to come and I followed her into an alley. _

_"__Hello darling! My name is Evelyn! I'm your mother's best friend. I knew you since you were born. You see that boy with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair?" I nodded, looking in his direction. "I'm his mother but don't tell him. He thinks I died at his birth." I looked at this lady and couldn't see a resemblance. _

_"__I'm in disguise. His father doesn't know about me." She handed me a package. "I trust you. I know that you two will meet again. In here is a letter and something special. Give it to him." I took the package, turned to look at Tobias and when I turned back, she was gone. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

"Your mum!" Tobias tensed. I hobbled upstairs, dove under my bed and grabbed the package I collected at my old house. I hobbled back to the basement and handed him the package. He looked at it curiously.

"Open it." I demanded. He obeyed me and she was right, there was a letter but there was also another. It was then I remembered my mum told me to put a letter in the package. How she knew about the package, I was lost. The first letter consisted of photos of Evelyn and apologies. Tobias opened the second one which was dated a while before the accident.

_Dear Tobias, _

_I believe that Beatrice has given you the package? _

Tobias looked at me with tears in his eyes. Uri and Zeke sat on the edge of the ring with Marlen and Shauna, Will sat on the floor with Chris in his lap and Lynn pulled me down with her onto the floor. Tobias on an empty trolley and carried on reading with a thick voice.

_I didn't die. I told the doctors to lie as your father become more arrogant. The day you left, I left hospital and went into hiding. Natalie and Andrew Prior were updating me about you. When I found out that you were getting beaten at the age of one, I wanted to come and rescue you badly but I had to get my plan to bring him down in motion first. The girl you met at the Hub is the one who will save you. Don't get angry at her, I made her promise not to tell you anything._

Everyone looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

_If you are reading with her, please pass the letter to her._

I got hold of it and began reading.

_Beatrice. I knew this day would come. You uncovered a secret, a big secret that only Jeanine found. You got the skill of computer hacking from your mother. She taught you discreetly, I believe. Marcus will stop at nothing to find out what you have learnt as Jeanine will not give it up. Jeanine is not an evil person. She is currently helping me to bring down Marcus as she was affected by him too. You see, she is my sister. _

I gasped. "That's why I mistook her for Evelyn!" Everyone was looking at me with a look of disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you the secret but I will!"

_You are to restore the life of this city. To do that, you must rise up. Many people in the high rankings know you. You must go to Hana. Please save my son. You were taught to hack so you could come across this secret. I'm also watching you. I'm the old lady and Johanna is the daughter._

_Evelyn._

"Hana is my mother. I haven't seen her for five years." Will said.

"Yeah I know. I actually saw her before the accident. She made me promise to look after you." Will cried.

"Really dude! Why?!" Uriah screeched.

"I'm sorry, ok! Every time I encountered your parents, I wasn't allowed to tell you until Tobias got this letter."

"So you saw my mother and father?" Chris squeaked.

"The day they both left, my parents helped them each time. I thought they were divorced too. I only remembered when you told me half an hour ago."

"So, this whole time, you knew my mother was alive? Didn't it ever occur to that I would have liked to know?" Tobias was near the verge of lashing out.

"You just read the flipping letter! The whole reason why I was closed off with you guys was because I wasn't allowed to say anything! Hana loves you, Will. Marianne and James both had this look of fear and guilt when they came and they said that I should protect you, I was there when it happened Uriah, when I turned fifteen, about eight months before the accident. Zeke, I was the girl who cheered you up the day I caught you bingeing, but I wasn't allowed to reveal anything. That's why I stopped coming over. Shauna, Marlene and Lynn, Johanna never left. She is still here."

The room was silent as everyone took this in.

"You were the young nurse!" Uriah exclaimed. I nodded and cringed realising yet another secret..

"You listened to me when I was down. But you were only eight." Zeke whispered.

"You mean our mother didn't leave us after our father's death?" Marlene murmured.

"I actually cried for three days when you stopped." Chris said.

"So, you were our guardian the whole time." Tobias said.

"Yeah, I didn't even realise it. You see, in the past, we used to be one loving family. Divergents were people who had two or more of the precious qualities. Christina, you would be a Candor as you are honest. Zeke, you are Amity as you are kind. Marlene and Shauna, you are Amity as well. Lynn, you're Dauntless, you're brave. Will, you're Erudite because you're a know-it-all."

"What about you, To-Four and Uriah?" Zeke quipped.

"Well, we're Divergents!" Uriah and Toby were taken aback.

"Uriah, you're Candor and Dauntless. Toby and I are Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite…"

"But why are our parents involved?" Lynn whispered.

"Marianne and James are the same as Uriah.

Johanna is Amity and Dauntless.

Natalie is Dauntless and Abnegation, Andrew is Dauntless and Erudite.

Hana is Candor and Amity.

Evelyn is Dauntless and Abnegation, Jeanine is Dauntless and Erudite.

That's why we all live here. Well Will, you're here because of your dad. Amar, he is Dauntless and Candor." I spoke, all the information flooding to me.

"What do you mean , is? Amar is dead." Will screamed.

"No, Marcus got him too, look at the screen behind you. Amar is working for him so he doesn't get caught out by Marcus." Will turned and saw his father. Everyone was staring at me to continue.

"So Divergents ruled us and made sure that we lived equally but David Eaton, your grandfather, Tobias, managed to take over and divided us into factions. So we live in Dauntless because our parents and grandparents chose to. We all knew each other but never remembered each other. I'm the only one who remembers you guys."

"Hold up. You and Tobias are the only ones with three qualities. Care to explain that?" Shauna muttered.

"Every third generation gets three qualities in mine and Tobias's family." Everyone ahhed at this.

"Then what happened to my Aunt May then? Chris asked. Me and Uriah shared a look, anticipating what was to come. But then there was a frantic knock on the door. Everyone sat still, afraid of what would happen. Another rhythmic impatient knock and I recognised it as my mothers. No.

"It can't be." I whispered painfully. Everyone snapped their heads from the stairs to me. Tobias walked to me but I stood up with tears on my face and sped walked to the front door. Everyone followed me and I yanked the front door open, releasing a sob as a familiar frame jumped into my wide arms gently.

**Tobias's POV:**

I'm a Divergent. Is that meant to be a good thing?

**Uriah's POV:**

I'm superior! I need to look that up.

**Natalie's POV:**

I finally found her, safe and sound and now I'm in her arms.

"You've grown! Now I'm the one up to your ear." She smiled and shook her head.

"How did you find me?" Oh her sweet angelic voice.

"People are looking over you guys. I'm sure you've read the letter and discovered the basement? Right, Evelyn, Johanna and Jeanine have been disguising every month, watching your every move. But now, they're in a disguise that Tris is bound to know."

"How do you know I'm Tris?"

"Spy." I pulled back from her embrace and pointed to myself. Tris chuckled to herself. I then nticed the circle around us.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys: Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Tobias, Uriah, Will and Zeke. The last time I saw you guys when you were about one foot! But Tobias, I saw you a few months ago and you were only 5 foot 7 and look at them muscles! You too boys!"

"Mum!" Tris groaned. Everyone chuckled lightly. I was led to a conservatory. I refused to sit down, due to my bruised tailbone and torso. Tris spotted the problem and whispered to Tobias. I only caught 'beat' 'bruised' and 'Marucs'. Tobias glanced at me and nodded.

"I've told everyone about the Divergence, the reasons of their parents mysteriously dying and leaving. We haven't yet got to Aunt May yet though. I'd prefer not to step into that category at the moment." I nodded.

**Tris's POV:**

"But what I can tell you is that… Chris, I'm… erm… I can't say this." Mum took over.

"Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Prepare yourself, ok?" Chris took hold of Will's hand while Zeke held Shauna's and Uriah put his arm over Marlene's shoulder. I braced myself for this moment.

"You four, are cousins!" Christina squealed while Uriah and Zeke cheered and they all hugged me.

"Well that was unexpected." I mumbled. "But how?" Chris asked.

"Aunt May is mine and your father's sister." I nodded.

"So that's why you were so emotional when you were the nurse!" Uriah exclaimed. Again, everyone looked around in confusion. Uriah shrunk down into the sofa and pointed me to explain. I sighed heavily.

"Aunt May was an important divergent. She had ALL five qualities. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite. She tried so hard to bring us all together but a certain someone killed her. Marcus. Marcus knows about Divergents but not the whole story. David, his father never got the chance to tell him. You see, David realised what he did and tried to bring the factions together but he wasn't the right divergent, he only had two qualities. A divergent with three or more qualities is able to though. He asked May before he passed away and she was going to do it but Marcus, not knowing the whole story, misunderstood it. But he still doesn't know the truth so he's torturing our relatives to give me up as he's planning to kill me because he thinks I'm trying to defy his father."

"But how did you escape?" Will asked my mother.

"Amar helped me. Marcus asked him to bring me to him and that's when I knew what he was going to do because he tried to do it to Beatrice…" I tensed and chanted 'Inhale, Exhale' in my head.

"Calm down." I relaxed slowly when Tobias placed his hand on my thigh.

"So when he let me go, Amar punched himself to make it look like I rebelled and I ran out, Hana ,she broke in after Amar contacted her, led me out but when I made it out, she fled." Will nodded.

"Abnegation is on the other side of the woods, Amity is neighbouring it. Candor is adjacent to us and Erudite is behind the Hub." My mum said. We all looked at her questioningly.

"What? You were all thinking it."

"You guys. We've discovered a lot today so let's get some rest. It's already 10." Shauna proclaimed. We all nodded and left the conservatory. I led my mum to a vacant room next to mine and Tobias.

When is this all going to end? When I became known and when life was restored.

**WHOOP WHOOP! I did it! Did you like this chapter? I sure hope you did! This was over 2,900 words. Review! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	17. Chapter 17

**YO PANSYCAKES! How y'all doing? The reviews are slowly rising! For those who pmed, thanks! **

**Tris's POV:**

I awoke to soft lips pressing gently on mine and blue eyes were what I faced when I opened my eyes.

Is it possible to drown in eyes? I sure hope so because I'm drowning right now. I felt Tobias smile against my lips and whisper a yes. I frowned in confusion.

"You thought out loud." He chuckled.

"Urgh I keep doing that." I facepalmed myself and saw that Tobias was on top.

"Get off…" I whined. He obeyed reluctantly. I got up, glanced at the clock. 8:30. I strutted to the wadrobe. I swiped one of Tobias's shirts and got my black high waisted shorts. Yes it's winter but oh well.

"So…" I turned slowly and faced Tobias with eyebrows raised.

"Four. You know I'm not a psychic." He snickered.

"Yeah, I never asked."

"I'm not repeating what I said last time."

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Dude." He sighed nervously and started scratching his nape.

"Will you...urm...be my girlfriend?" "I never knew if I was in love with you. Maybe I did but I don't want to scare you."

I dropped the clothes I had in my hand. "Soooo what were we? Friends who liked sucking each other's faces off? I thought our relationship went unspoken? And did you keep a chart or what?"

We both stared at each other in the middle of the room before grinning. I broke the silence first."Of course I'll be your best friend who is a girl." He rolled his eyes at this while I smirked.

I closed the gap between us and kissed him passionately, he kissed back quickly. His hands went to my waist and one lowered to my butt (really?) and I encircled his neck with my arms. I was soon straddling him and I pulled away.

"That good enough?" I shifted in his arms and felt a bulge. "I guess it was! You and your raging boy-hormones. Tsk Tsk!" Tobias laughed while I giggled. I jumped off him and grabbed his hands.

"Come shower." He looked gobsmacked. I was lost. Then it hit me, he's never seen me naked.

"Oh, c'mon! I'd have to get over it soon." He nodded still dumbfounded and I dragged him to the bathroom.

**TIME LASPE**

We were all in the conservatory and Tobias couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

"Keep your hormones in check!" I whisper-yelled and he looked away from me while I snickered and stroked his thigh with my thumb.

I looked over to my mum and she was conversing with Uriah, she caught my gaze and wiggled her eyebrows. I blushed and found an interesting spot on the floor. Thankfully Zeke spoke up.

"Let's practice!"

We all nodded and made our way down to the basement. Everyone chose an activity. I glanced around the room. A discoloured brick caught my attention. I hobbled over to it and pushed it. The back wall slid to the left and a room lit up. I looked back, my mum was watching me.

"Guys." My mum shouted. They all stopped and looked at me. I turned and hobbled into the room. Footsteps followed. Black fighting outfits were hung up and I saw a lone chair in the middle with a trolley of vials and needles. My mum gasped sharply.

"Mum?" I glanced at Tobias who mirrored my worried expression.

**Tobias's POV:**

"That is where you experience your fears." Natalie began quietly. The gang looked at each other anxiously.

"The screen next to the chair shows what is happening. Divergents are aware and are able to manipulate the fear so things that aren't there will appear."

Tris bit her lip and embraced her mum who was starting to break down. We all scrambled out of the room and Tris pushed a brick causing the wall to slide back. I caught her eying a gun. What the hell, Tris? She approached it and fiddled with it. She faced a target, aimed then fired. What came next was unexpected. It hit bullseye.

"Must be luck." She whispered. Everyone was watching her. "Do it again." Natalie said. Tris fired three more times and the bullets vanished.

"Told ya." She shrugged.

"No." I shook my head and walked to the target. I moved it and in the wall was four bullets in each other. I yanked them out and held it for everyone to see.

"What the?" The girls screamed in unison while the boys' jaws dropped. Tris widened her eyes and her mouth formed an o. She dropped the gun and decided to try the knife throwing. She was spot on.

"You played darts with your father." Natalie smiled. Tris nodded while grinning.

"YOU ARE EPIC!" Uriah yelled. Tris smiled for a moment before frowning. "What if this goes wrong though? You see how strong Marcus is!" We all glanced to the screens.

"You're brave. Selfless. Smart. You can do this." Her mum murmured. "And plus, you've got your minions!"

"We ARE NOT from Despicable Me!" Marlene screeched. We all burst out laughing. Tris grinned and hugged Natalie. I joined the hug and everyone copied.

"Ur guys, kinda need to breathe here." Tris squealed. We all let go and she smiled.

"I love you guys!" We all grinned and fanned ourselves. "Idiots…" She rolled her eyes and Natalie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Let's continue the practice." Lynn spoke. For the next few hours, we worked hard.

**TIME LAPSE**

We were all walking out of the basement for lunch when Natalie pulled me aside.

"Bea loves you so much. And you are obviously smitten. Don't think that I didn't hear you this morning and in the conservatory." I facepalmed.

"If you hurt her at all, after this I'll make it my personal mission to retrieve Andrew and Caleb and we will conduct pain on you." I looked at her in horror.

"I'm joking!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I won't hesitate to kill you." I nodded.

A scream erupted. We ran to the living room and on the tv was a slideshow of me and Tris. I saw Chris's phone was connected to it. Tris was currently blushing while fuming at Chris. The boys were rolling on the floor laughing. LITERALLY!

"The girls were chanting, "Four! The deep guy! Four! The lovestruck one!" I blushed furiously and Natalie squeaked.

"Ah, he's blushing!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced me. Zeke walked over to me and said, "THE ALMIGHTY FOUR HAS BLUSHED!"

"How the fuq did you do that, Tris?" Will exclaimed.

"Tris snickered. "I suppose it's my charm." She was referring to this morning. "Oh yes, it must be." Natalie chuckled. Tris looked at me in horror then blushed deeply.

"FOURTRIS!" Chris blurted. Everyone laughed while me and Tris looked at the ground.

"Guuys, I'm hungry! Stop the torture!" Tris whined while dashing to the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Uriah yelled, following Tris. Everyone forgot about the pictures and ran to the kitchen.

We all sat down at the dining table, eating this exotic food Natalie prepared. We all conversed, laughed and ate. It was times like this, I felt as if I was really part of a family. I leaned back on my chair and smiled at the tumultuous scene in front me. Uriah was currently saying 'ooh' and throwing bits of food into his mouth at every comeback Marlene makes towards Zeke while Shauna and Chris was ranting about the importance of shopping to Tris and Lynn. Will was just smirking at Christina and Tris was being quick-witted. Natalie chuckled at everything that was said. Tris rolled her eyes and stared intensely at me, mouthing 'HELP ME'. I shrugged with a smirk plastered on my face. Lynn burst into laughter, seeing our exchange but Christina threw food at her for cutting off the argument and soon enough, Uriah lightened up at this and shouted the two simple words that made all hell break loose. "FOOD FIGHT!"

I ducked under the table but Zeke managed to hit me with salad and I growled. Zeke cowered and ran to take cover but I'd already thrown some rice at his face. Natalie was dodging all the food and managed to escape the dining room but I heard a satisfying splat, and saw that Tris had hit her with some sauce. Natalie turned very slowly with a smug look on her face. Tris wiped off the smile on her face and dived behind me.

Christina, Shauna and Marlene screeched everytime they got hit while Lynn cackled like a madman. Zeke and Uriah were pelting random food at each other while Will was attempting to escape countless times. I burst into laughter, falling to my knees, clutching my sides. Tris crawled out beside me and joined. A few seconds later, everyone was on the floor laughing and gaping at the messy room.

"Oh god, I haven't had that much fun since forever!" Marlene interjected.

"Oh really?" Uriah commented. Marlene turned beet red. We all giggled.

"ALL of you have to tidy this up. Thank you." Natalie said. We all protested but with one look on her face, we all shut up and reluctantly obliged.

**HEEEEEEY SEXY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! This was a filler so don't get all pissy on me. I failed to post on Saturday, I know but I had a party to go to so shush. I hope you enjoyed this and drama WILL come so hang in there! QOTC: Who's your favourite character(s)? I'm not sure but I'd say Uriah, Tris and Four? QOTD: When's your birthday? Mine's November 13th. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	18. Chapter 18

**YOOOOOOOOOOO PANSYCAKES! The chapter without this an was 3,022... Dayum, I lost track of timee! Anyways, thanks for those who are following and favouriting! You may read...**

**I GOT A TIME LAPSE BABY, AND I'LL WRITE YOUR NAME(Blank Space)**

**Tris's POV:**

It's the 11th of January! I was on my way to the hospital with the girls and mum to get my brace off and have physio for three hours just to get the feeling of walking back into my leg. It is also two days before Tobias's birthday! I have a clear idea of his birthday present. Luckily I have the same doctor for the third time in a row! Christina was whining as usual because apparently she didn't get her beauty sleep.

"It's 9:30 in the morning!" Marlene slapped her upside the head while Lynn put on headphones to drown out Christina's voice. For Shauna, well she was too busy texting Zeke to care.

We arrived at the hospital and scrambled out of the car. I was met with Tori's cheery self as soon as I stepped into reception,

"Hello Beatrice, how are you?" Tori asked.

"It's Tris and I'm ecstatic, this brace was killing me! I neeeeeeeeed to run!" Everyone chuckled at this. I might have been a bit overdramatic. I'm led to a room where I was going to do my phsyio. The others waited in the reception.

**Tobias's POV:**

This is it. I've got to face him. I don't want to spend my birthday in fear. I walked into the hallway of my dull house and stepped into the living room.

"There you are! I've missed you! I told you to come at 10 but its 12:15" You missed using me as your punching bag, more like.

"Yeah well, I didn't miss you!" I spat out. Marcus stared at me angrily. It didn't faze me.

"I've had enough of your bulls***. You traumatised me. You abused me…mentally, physically and emotionally from the age of TWO! I was TWO YEARS OLD, for god's sake! When I look into the mirror, I'm disgusted with myself. I barely feel anything when I'm around you. You left scars on my body. You took your anger out on me, using a belt, knife or a hard object. You never spoke about your problems with me. But it ends. Now."

Marcus rose slowly from his seated position in front of the tv and walked towards me. He started unbuckling his belt.

I rolled my eyes and crouched slightly, raising my arms. He struck at me but I caught the belt, yanked it from his hand and whipped him back four times, each for my fears he implanted on me. I dropped the belt and lunged at him. He fell to the floor, going out like a light.

I picked up the housephone with trembling hands and called the police.

"Hello. How can we help? What do you need?" A female voice chirped.

"I need the police and the ambulance. My dad is out cold and I'd like to report domestic abuse." There was a slight gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Erm, ok. They'll be right over. What's your address?" I rattled it off and hung up. I stood in front of my dad, grinning. It was 12:45; Tris might have finished at the hospital.

I heard the sirens and I walked to the front door. I opened it and there stood were two policemen.

"I'm George and this is Drew." A man with green eyes says, pointing to an aggressive looking young man. Stood behind them were paramedics.

"He's in the living room." I said to the paramedics. They nodded and went in. I walked in, motioning George and Drew to follow. I led them to the kitchen.

"So you were abused?" Drew speaks. His voice was gentle. Weird.

"Yeah, for 16 years." They both widened their eyes.

"That's the longest." George whispered. "Do you know why?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, my mum died during childbirth.**(Don't worry).** But he didn't start straightaway. I was two and he started beating me. I can remember it crystal clear although it's been 16 years. The last time he beat me was New Year's."

"Erm, you don't have to but could you tell us what with and where?"

"He used a belt, a knife or any hard objects that doesn't give lasting damage." I turned around and took off my black shirt. The men gasped.

"Guys, we're done so let's-" A lady paramedic stopped what she was saying as she walked into the kitchen. I turned and shocked faces were what I saw.

"Why didn't you call earlier?" I shook my head.

"How did you dress those wounds?" The lady asked.

"I always took a shower and rubbed some medicine on a gauze bandage then wrapped it round. But recently, my girlfriend's been helping me."

"Okay, thank you for telling us. You'll have to show that to the judge in court later. We'll call you to inform you of his trail." George murmured. I nodded and gave them my phone number.

They all left and I could see Marcus was bleeding on his face, they took his shirt off and there was a cut running down the dip of his back.

"Sayonara baby." I laughed quietly and Drew looked over with a smile while shaking his head. I shrugged.

"TOBIAS!" I whipped around and saw the whole gang running towards me. Tris was at front, I smiled at how quickly she recovered. She jumped into my wide arms.

"Why were they here?" Zeke questioned.

"I reported Marcus and he's going to the hospital." Ahhs and oohs erupted.

"Wait, hospital? Shouldn't he go to the station? Waaaaait, what did you do?!" Shauna yelled. Everyone looked at me confusingly.

"He tried to hit me as I defended myself verbally and I fought him, four whips and a punch was all it took." I grinned wildly. Tris pecked me on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I told you you're strong. I'll reward you later." I blushed slightly.

"But what about our families?" Marlene questioned. We all glanced at each other.

"Let's discuss this as home." Christina squeaked. We all agreed.

"Let's race back!" Uriah shouted. Trust Uriah to come up with stupid ideas.

We all darted off to the house and I was in front until a small figure shot past. I struggled to catch up but she beat me by five seconds. Christina was last as she was in heels. Ah, the irony. Natalie was in the conservatory, watching Big Bang Theory.

"Hey mum! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Marcus is in prison! Tobias reported him."

"So that makes the rescuing process a whole lot easier! When you find out the date of his trial, we have to rescue everyone before then so we have more proof. We will see Hana soon and find a way for Tris to unite everyone." We all murmured our agreements one way or another.

**Tris's POV:**

I headed down towards the basement and practiced my fighting. A hand landed on my stomach.

"Trying to seduce me?" I teased. Tobias chuckled and his chest rumbled, soothing me.

"No you just need to keep tension in your core and use your elbows and knees. Always attack first because you're clearly fast so throw them off their game when they approach."

"Mmkay!" I followed his advice and I could see the improvements. I stopped at 1:30 and I was drenched in sweat and I turned with a smile but that smile faded when I caught my mum eyeballing the wall to the 'simulation room.'

"Mum. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering when you guys will be ready to experience your fears." She whispered.

"I already know some of them. I'm not sure I'd like to face it as it'll be similar to reality…" She nodded.

"But I'd like to face it sooner than later." I walked to the wall, pressed the brick and grabbed my mum.

"No one comes in." I say over my shoulder to the gang. I pushed a button and waved at the gang who were watching with a anxious look. I sat in the chair, while my set up the equipment.

"I'll have to inject you with this. It triggers a part of your brain and will show your fears."

"Just do it already." She tilts my head to the side and the needle is plunged through the skin of my neck.

"It will take effect in 60 seconds. You are aware as you are divergent but be brave." I nodded weakly but then I'm gone.

1. Crows attack me but I get a gun and shoot them.

2. I'm automatically put into a glass box and water is flowing in. I bang on the glass, shouting for help to the audience consisting of my loved ones. "This isn't real." I tap the glass and it cracks. Two more taps and it breaks.

3. But I'm thrown into an ocean and I look around frantically for any signs of land. I imagine a rock and it appears and I scramble onto it for my life.

4. I smelt fire and I realised I was tied to a stake. I saw Eric laughing at me while my friends were hanging around, not giving me any notice. "You know what I smell? Your burning flesh." Eric guffawed. I acoffed. "You know what _I _smell? Rain. And at that moment, rain comes pelting down and I manage to get free of the ropes.

5. I'm faced with my grandmother and she's holding a gun, aiming at my heart. "Gran?" "You killed me!" Everyone else starts yelling things I did wrong but my father called me incorehent things. I break into tears and I hear a bang then I fall to the floor. **(THIS SYMBOLISES DEATH! Sorry it's not clear.)**

6. "Hey babes!" I swiveled and blue eyes are staring lovingly at me. I smile and he pulled me into an embrace. He then starts touching me. "Tobias, what are you doing?" "Don't you love me?" I stumbled backward, swatting his hands away. I fall onto the bed I never knew was here and he clambered onto me. I fight him and he held me down. I calm down and knee him where the sun doesn't shine. Everything goes black and I wish this was over.

7. "Shoot." A gun is forced into my hands and I look up into the eyes of my mother, father and Caleb. "No." "Excuse me?" I look to the right and Marcus is staring at me with so much anger. "You never said who." I smiled smugly and shot myself while Marcus yells a no.

I jolted out of the chair with tears running down my face. I have seven fears: Powerlessness, Weakness, Lack of Control, Betrayal, Death, Intimacy and Killing my family.

"How long did that take?"

"You took four minutes and six seconds." Mum stares at me in awe. I shook my head and pressed the button to depart the room. The wall slid to the side and I see that everyone stares at me and I run out the room, sobbing.

**Uriah's POV (hehe):**

"What da fuq happened in there?" I screamed. Natalie opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly.

_"_She has seven fears. That's less than the average. You should have 10to 15. And she did that in four minutes and six seconds." My jaw slackened.

_"_My turn, I need to see what is so bad about it." Four muttered. Natalie hesitantly nodded and led him in. Three minutes later, he comes out, trembling all over. He departed as well. "Four fears_. _He knew about them as well." Natalie told us.

_"_That's why he nicknamed himself Four!" Lynn furrowed her brows.

_"_I ain't going in there yet." I walked away to find Tris. I find her in my room.

"Tris?" I whispered cautiously.

"Hey cuz." Her voice is shaky. "Lock your door." I obeyed her and sat next to her on the bed. She rambled on about her fears and I'm hugging her tightly at the end of it as she goes into another round of tears. I think about the intimacy fear.

"Wait so you haven't got it on with Four?" She nodded numbly.

_"_But the thing is… I don't know why I'm scared of… wait. Oh, never mind." She trailed off. My mind instantly flashes to when she told us about Marcus and Eric. I shuddered at the thought of it.

_"_We will never betray you. If anyone wants to kill you, they have to go through me. You are not weak. Nothing will pull you down and you will fight back, ok? Don't give up because of the fears. Tell me, are you really scared of crows?" She chuckled lightly at this.

_"I mean, tell me! Do you walk away or run away, screaming at the top of your lungs every time you encounter a crow?" She burst into fits of laughter as I demonstrate what I meant. We both end up on the floor in tears and there's banging on the door._

"Guys, are you ok?!" Marlene asked hurriedly. I got up and opened the door to everyone. They all peer in and see Tris on the floor, clutching her sides while groaning.

_"Urgh, thanks to your idiocy, I've got a cramp… Oh hey guys! Before you ask, yes I'm fine now and no I don't need a doctor, Chris." Chris clamps her mouth shut. Tobias and Marlene have this look of jealousy and Tris clearly saw it as she gets up and dashed out of the room._

"I_'_m ready to do the test." Natalie mumbles an okay and we all trail downstairs. I glanced at the clock and it was 2:30. Wow, time's flying fast.

6 minutes later, I clamber out into the basement with sweat beads on my forehead. 9 fears. But the worst one was somehow going without poptarts or cake…

The rest of the gang took their turns and they ranged from 10 to 13 fears, Will had 13 and Lynn had 10. They all took 10 to 20 minutes.

"Somehow, Marcus." Four.

"Killing my family." Tris. That's actually her 2_nd__ worst. F_our and I share knowing glances.

"Rubber ducks. I had an accident, okay!" Zeke.

_"__Ra_inbows." Shauna.

"Going without poptarts or cake."

"Yeah we can imagine that." I punched Zeke in the groin.

"Spiders." Marlene.

"Robots and Unicorns…" Will. We all sniggered.

"Moths… and my clothes being shredded." Chris. "True dat." Is what Zeke says… but he earned a punch in the same place.

"I might wanna have babies!" He screeched. We all roll into laughter.

"Hey boys, we're going shopping." Chris and the girls sauntered out. We all looked at each other then ran to the game room and fired up the ps3.

**Tris's POV:**

I led the girls into a jewelry store and went over to the necklace area. I got a necklace that had a artichoke heart.

"What does it mean?" Marlene quipped.

"The leaves are like layers. When something hurts us, we add a protective layer to our heart and the leaves represent the layers as a facade."

"Wow, that was deep." Lynn mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I decided to get a heart charm and asked for an engraving of Fourtris.

**TIME LAPSE**

"That necklace is soo cute!" Chris squealed, causing a few heads to turn in Chick-a-fila. I placed the necklace back into the grey velvet box and place it into the gift bag. Chris forced me to buy lingerie and some girly clothes to 'girlify' me. We eat our snacks and head home. I hid my gift in my knickers drawer so Tobias doesn't find it.

We see the boys sprawled all over the game room and beg them to let us play Call Of Duty. After 10 minutes, me and Lynn are the top two, me being first. Four and Uriah after us. Christina and Marlene are joint fifth while Will, Zeke and Shauna are joint sixth. I do a celebratory dance, singing Hall Of Fame for no reason around the room while everyone whines.

We play a variety of games for a few hours until it is 7.

"We need to contact Hana." Mum spoke from the doorway. I nodded. She gives me the number and I dial it on my phone and turn on speaker. On the third ring, she picks up.

_**(Bold is Hana and italics is Tris).**_

_**"**__**Hello?"**_

_"__Hi Hana, It's Beatrice Prior."_

_**"**__**Beatrice! It's been a long time! Is Will okay?"**_

_"__Yeah, he's safe and sound! In fact he's right here." __Will's tearing up._

_**"**__**Erm, could I talk to him?"**_

_"__Sure!" __I pass the phone to Will and watch as he leaves the room, teary eyed. Five minutes later, he returned with a happy face._

_**"**__**Hello Beatrice! Now I'm aware that you have read Evelyn's letter. You see, you have to become a leader. As Marcus has been arrested, we have a vacant spot. You are to fill it then after the few weeks, you are to try and get rid of the restrictions David created."**_

_"__The catch?"_

_**"**__**You have to get the leaders to agree."**_

_"__Ahhh, okay. Where and when should we meet?"_

_**"**__**In the woods behind the Pit on the 14**__**th**__**."**_

_"__Perfect. See you soon."_

_**"**__**Bye." **_I hung up then Tobias got a call.

_"_It's the police." We all sat there quietly waiting. He said his thanks and hung up.

"25th thismonth."

"That's perfect.After we meet Hana, we'd have a week and a day to plan the rescue. Carry it out on the 23rd a_nd we all catch up until the 25th!"I was surprised at my quick thinking and I could tell my mum was too. Everyone mumbled their agreements._

_"_Let's get Chinese." Lynn suggested. I ordered a bucketload of random food and half an hour later, we're all stuffing our faces.

_"_Let's play Candor or Dauntless!" My mum gets up and leaves. "I'm not getting involved with your shenanigans just yet!" We all laugh.

"Tris!" I whip my head to Uriah

_"_C…or D?"

**WHOOOOP! Any ideas of dares? Truths? Pm me or review! I love you guys! **

**QOTC: Should we go paintballing for his birthday? QOTD: Who's your favourite singer(s)? Mine is Ed Sheeran and a few more! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tris's POV:**

I contemplated my decision and I decided to be brave.

"Dare." Uriah grinned but I surprised him by grinning back.  
>"You may be my older cousin but I ain't scared. Now give me the dare."<br>"Okay, I get to create a cocktail -with some of Zeke's inputs- and you have to drink it." I shuddered at the thought of drinking one of his concoctions.

"Urgh… I don't want to be the first to strip because I already made a bet that someone would be the first with Marlene." Marlene and I shared a knowing glance before snickering.

"Okay, I'll do it." Uriah squealed like a baby girl then dragged Zeke to the kitchen. Even though the kitchen was quite a distance away, we could hear the banging and clanging of the cupboards. A few minutes later, they return with a bluey red drink. I sniffed it and listed off the things in it.

"Wow, hot sauce, sugar, salt, flour, cinnamon, lemonade, chilli, butter, jam aaaaaand jalapeno juice!" Zeke and Uriah's jaws fell to the ground and I chuckled.

"I never told you about my sense of smell and Uriah, you better change them socks, they smell three days old."

"WHAT?!" I shrugged.

"Christina, pass that trash can." She passed it to me and I placed in front of me. I gulped down the concoction in three goes.

"5, 4, 3, 2…" I counted down, knowing I'd puke. And as I predicted, when I reached one, my belly gave up trying to be comfortable. Tobias placed his hand on my back and held my hair back with the other. Shauna passed tissues and I glared at Uriah and Zeke making them cower as they knew I'd get revenge.

"Will!"

"C!" He cut me off before the question.

"Pansycake!" I punched the owner of that word and was satisfied when I heard a oof.

"Ok, urm whose butt is the best?" He opened his mouth but I beat him to the chase.

"Excluding Chris!" He closed his mouth and pondered on it. Chris was shooting looks his way and he avoided them.

"I'm not answering that." He took his shirt off, putting his abs on display.

"PAYROLL!" I screamed, making everyone but Marlene flinch. She gave me 20 dollars.

"Wait, you bet on me?" Will asked. I nodded with a smirk.

"Who did you bet on?" Lynn asked Marlene.

"Four." We all nodded, seeing her point.

"Hold up." Zeke shushed us. "She gave you 20 dollars, not 10."

"Oh, yeah I bet that he'd be the first and it would be because he didn't want to answer a question."

"Wait, but you knew the bet so you picked on Will, giving you a better opportunity." Zeke pointed out.  
>"I expected him to pick Dare because Tobias would probably back away, you and Uriah would find it lame and he was the best candidate." I shot back. Zeke shrugged, signaling the end of our debate.<p>

"Wow, she actually managed to shut you up…" Tobias muttered while we laughed.

"Ok, ok, Four! C or D?"

"Really Will? I thought you knew me? D."

"I dare you to give Tris the present." I sat up at this and looked at Tobias.

"Whaaat?" Tobias grinned and gave me a dark blue silk box. My breath hitched and I took it with trembling hands. I opened it and inside was a necklace with the infinity sign. '4 + 6' was on the left side with a '=10' on the other.

"6? 10?"

"The number of our fears."

"But I have 7?" He smirked at me at this and I blushed suddenly, realising his meaning.

"This is cute, thank you!" I looked at him and he put the necklace on for me.

"I love you." Tobias's eyes widened and everyone gasped.

"Whaaat?" I said for the second time.

"You just declared your love for Four!" I frowned. OH!

"Wait, so the first time didn't count?" Tobias shook his head.

"You mouthed it…" I rolled my eyes and pulled him for a kiss. I heard a flash and caught Chris taking pictures. I laughed and hugged Tobias.

"I'll be ready soon. I promise." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay, Zeke. I dare you to streak the block singing Problem." Zeke shot up, stripped and ran out the door in record time. We all ran after him, passing my mum who had a horrified look on her face.

**Natalie's POV:**

Children these days.

**Tris's POV:**

We all laughed for what seemed like an eternity when people opened their doors to shout at Zeke but were taken aback when they saw him stark naked. We all stumbled into the house, leaning on each other for support as we could barely hold ourselves up. We finally made it back to the game room and sat back down in our circle. Zeke was dressed again, thank god.

"Marlene, C or D?"

"C!"

"Who would you go out with if Uriah didn't exist?" I snorted and Uriah gave me a pointed look.

"Urm, maybe Four?" I fist bumped her. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"What? It's nice to know that someone else thinks Four is awesome too, just in a completely different way!"

"Awwww, I'm flattered!" Tobias exclaimed in a girly voice.

"Yeah erm, I have some news." Tobias turned serious immediately.

"You just lost any piece of dignity you had, just by doing that…"

"OH! BURN! DUDE!" Uriah and Zeke erupted.  
>"THAT!" Zeke screamed.<br>"WAS!" Uriah followed.  
>"EPIC!" and they both ended in unison. We were all rolling on the floor while Tobias blushed in embarrassment.(I COULDN'T RESIST IT!)<p>

"You know, that's the third time she's made you blush." Will pointed out through laughter.

"Wow, you really kept count." Tobias rolled his eyes while his face deepened to another shade of red. It took us a while to recover. Marlene decided to pick on Lynn.

"Lynn, you know the question now answer."

"Erm, I'll go with C?"

"What happened with Peter?"

"Oh that douchebag? Well, his ex got all obsessive and got him drunk. You know that saying, 'What a drunk man says are his sober thoughts?'" A chorus of yeahs replied.

"Yeah basically he was drunk and he started going on about how he used me so the next day, I dumped his sorry ass." We all chuckled.

A few hours later, we were all in our underwear apart from Uriah who managed to keep his jeans on...

"Urgh, let's change and slumber here?" Will suggested. We all agreed and after a few minutes, we were all in our pajamas, laid next to our other half, waiting for sleep to meet us. Tobias was spooning me with his face in my hair and arms around my torso.

"You're amazing. You'd do well in leadership." Tobias whispered, his hot breath tickling the skin just beneath my ear.

"Why?"

"You're considerate, selfless but brave, smart but kind and you can be honest if you wanted. People will definitely love you. Christina looked up to you that day when she talked about her parents. Uriah and Zeke are willing to back you up and the girls are determined to protect their midget friend." I slapped him in the playfully and turned in his arms so we could maintain eye contact.

"This is why I love you. You seem to put me at ease and everything about you just relaxes me."

"I love you."

I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you, Four." Tobias snickered at this.

"Sometimes you're so immature like a three year old."

"No, I'm Four." I couldn't help it, I started giggling and Uriah piped up.

"Really Four, that's so cheesy."

"Mmmhmm!" Everyone said.

"SHUSH! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Christina groaned. We all shut up and fell asleep in loving arms.

**I KNOW, I KNOW. Just a filler. Next chapter is possibly going to be consisting of the party arrangements, a surprise visit, the party itself and maybe more? Suggestions? Till later, BooksLover2000...**


End file.
